The Devil Next Door
by dolce-bebe
Summary: It all started when she walked in on him. Face burning red from embarrassment she threw herself into her pillow, screaming. Honestly! Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one who had to see it
1. Surprises of Unlocked Doors

**The Devil Next Door**

**By: dolce-bebe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, he is a fiction character that strictly belongs to JK Rowling. Den Grudge is my made up character, other than that, all characters are from the book. (if you've read my other fics, Den Grudge is always in them)

**Summary:** Face burning red from embarrassment she threw herself into her pillow, screaming. Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one that had to see it all.

**A/N:** Hi lovelies! I haven't been on this site in a year or so, but I think I'm starting to get back into it. With the new Harry Potter book coming out (Deadly Hallows), I feel it's best if I take time to update some of my work, as well as adding a new fic:) Hope you guys enjoy!

--

**Surprises of Unlocked Doors**

**-- **

"You look fine, dear," Hermione's father insisted, putting his arm around her reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione muttered out nervously. "I still think I should have used magic instead. It wouldn't have cost us any money."

Her father just shook his head slowly and pushed his daughter of onto the train through platforms 9 and ¾. "You just have a ruddy old good time at school, dear," he said, "and make sure you don't get too busy to write to your old father."

Hermione could hear the sound of the whistle from the train, but turned around. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, this is your first summer alone," she said.

He nodded at her, smiling softly. Hermione took in a deep breath. She smiled back, forcefully. Her father had gotten old, and every day he looked more tired than the day before. Small patches of grey hair had started to grow on his head, his skin wrinkled when he smiled and talked, he would cough heavily at night and eat nothing at all during the day, but he was still the same man and was the kindest yet.

Hermione stepped down slowly then threw her arms around his neck for an embrace. "I will miss you," she said and ran back off onto the steps. "I promise I will write every week!"

The steps began to move slowly, each block of the stairs disappearing one at a time. The train was leaving and Hermione gave her last goodbyes before making her way into her compartment. The door was closed, but she could already hear familiar voices inside. Taking a deep breath she slid the door open and trotted in.

"Hermione!"

"What happened to your hair?"

She couldn't help but smile at them. The two idiots she had grown up with and labeled her best friends sat a few feet away beaming at her. Harry Potter, the famous wizard had grown up to be quite the young man. His physique was build and he stood tall with toned muscles. Being the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team certainly worked to his advantages. Then there was Ron Weasley. He had grown quite a bit as well, not as built as Harry, but much taller, with his flaming red hair and humorous attitude. How she had missed their company.

"I suppose you both had a wonderful summer," Hermione said, flopping down the seat next to Harry.

Harry just shrugged, "I'd hardly call it wonderful. Living with the Dursley's is like... well actually, I can't find something or someone to compare them with. They're just horrible." He looked over at Ron who just sulked in his seat.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry coughed and leaned in close to Hermione's ear, whispering, "He's just in a foul mood because he did nothing but help with Bill and Fleur's wedding all summer. He says that he can hear them at night in their bedroom and he wished that school would start again so that he could get some rest in the dorm."

Hermione gave a disgusted look and glanced over at Ron, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "You mean they were— " she started.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. I just can't wait till we get there so I can get some sleep." Ron grumbled out.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry stalled, "I mean... I'm sorry. How are you fending off?"

Ron uncrossed his arms, "Yeah, real sorry, Hermione. I forgot," he said.

Hermione just sighed and looked down at her feet. "Don't worry I'm fine. Really! We just made small adjustments, but I know that everything will flow into place soon enough." She looked up and noticed that both the boys were staring at her intently.

Coughing she brought out a piece of parchment. "Enough about that! Read this!" she exclaimed, shoving the parchment onto Harry's lap.

He cocked his head to the side and unrolled it.

_Dearest Miss Granger,_

_As you know, every senior year at Hogwarts, a Head Boy and Girl are chosen to lead the students and show an outmost good sense of maturity in using magic on and off school grounds. Being that as it may, your talents and bright mind have been chosen this year as our new Head Girl. _

_The Head Girl will have many duties this year, and will monitor closely over the student body. She and the Head Boy are responsible for throwing meetings with the Prefects and hosting special events for charity, etc. _

_This year's Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy. I know you both have known each other quite well enough to work together and compromise on the tasks that will be assigned to you. _

_Good Luck_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What? Malfoy's Head Boy?" Ron squealed out. He now looked more awake than ever and clutching the red sweater tightly in his hands. "But that's just—"

"Brutal? Insane?" Harry finished. "How could Dumbledore do this? He knows that Malfoy's father is in cahoots with Voldemort. Why would he make Malfoy Head Boy when he knows that the position has authority over all of us?"

Hermione slouched back into her seat, opening a senior Arithmancy book. "Well that is Dumbledore's decision," she said shrugging. "Maybe he wants to keep an eye out for Malfoy. I mean, we do have meetings with professors, and Dumbledore will always come to stop by for a chat or so. Maybe he just wants to keep him in check."

Ron seemed satisfied with the answer, but in a few seconds he burst out laughing. "I just realized something," he said, "you're going to be working with Malfoy and sleeping with him!"

"What?" Harry started.

"Percy told me when he was Head Boy that he and the Head Girl had to stay in the same dormitories. Can you imagine Hermione sleeping next to the 'oh so great pure blood,' who hates muggles and muggle-borns? That would be hilarious!" Ron clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the giggles.

THUD. Hermione had slammed her book shut and glared at the two giggling boys. "If you must know, the Head Boy and Girl dormitories are only shared by the means of the common room. There _are_ separate bedrooms you know! The school obviously still has its rules and being the Head Boy and Girl, means that we are students. Sexual relations are something the school does not tolerate, if that is what was circling in your mind, Ronald."

"I was just playing, Hermione," Ron laughed nervously and scratched his head but Harry looked serious.

"Just watch out for him," he said. "He might pull something sneaky on you, you'll never know. I bet he's probably a Death Eater by now."

Ron snorted getting up from his seat. They had most certainly arrived. The train had come to a stop and the compartments started to open. He quickly grabbed his luggage and began hauling them out the door. "Let's get out quickly! I hate it when we're the last to leave the train. It's like going through traffic, only with people shoving you left side and what not."

Harry and Hermione didn't complain and were quickly to dash after Ron who had already jumped off. "You know," he said, after they caught up, "Malfoy probably gets more evil every year. I mean look at him!" he pointed to the familiar blond head making its way to one of the carriages and shoving some first years to the side.

"_Out of my way!"_

"See what kind of power Dumbledore gave that little git!" he finished. "Now Malfoy can easily boss us around and take points off Gryffindor. Not to mention he can insult us wherever and whenever he wants to."

Hermione cut him off, "Being Head Boy and Girl means that you have the discipline and responsibility. I'm certain Malfoy wouldn't abuse his role, the title could be easily stripped from him." She stopped in her tracks. "I'm the one who has to endure it all, so don't sulk too much. I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall." Hermione motioned to the carriage that Malfoy had gotten on. "It's only for Head Boy and Girl," she said before taking off, leaving Harry and Ron rolling their eyes being her back.

Opening the carriage door seemed to be quite difficult. Hermione's luggage was far too heavy to carry with one hand all the while trying to open the door with the other. She was sure Malfoy had heard her struggling outside, but the door didn't open.

'_What do you expect from Malfoy?' _she thought angrily.

Moments later she stepped in and hauled her bags into the carriage. It swayed for a second at the impact then the door closed. Hermione settled herself in the seat and held on firmly to her bags as the horses rode on.

"Took your time did you, Mudblood?"

He was sitting a few inches across from her and when Hermione turned to look, she found that his eyes weren't even fixed on her. He was looking out the window, with his arms were crossed over his chest, and his right ankle over top his left knee. His eyes were half open giving off one expression, boredom.

"Well if someone had helped me to open the door, we could have left earlier," Hermione said back, glaring at him.

"Indeed," he drawled out.

Hermione kept her glare on. Malfoy had made no other move to acknowledge her presence the entire carriage ride, so she tried to keep herself busy with a book. The silence was killing her though. Usually, she loved to study in peace, but there was something itching in the back of her mind that kept her from concentrating.

She glanced up to look at what he was doing and found him still staring out the window with a blank look on his face. Hermione drifted her attention back to her book, "Senior Arithmancy, Level 7," only to find that she had read the same introduction sentence more than once.

Taking another glance at Malfoy, she frowned. Usually he would not pass the opportunity to mouth her off or talk about how she was beneath him and how powerful and rich his family was. He was surprisingly quiet for a change. Not that Hermione was complaining, she'd rather have him quiet than calling her names and throwing insults towards her friends and family.

But she had to admit that even though Malfoy was an arrogant little git, spoiled beyond belief and pure evil or so to say, he wasn't bad on the eyes. His blond hair was slick back, like it always was. He was pale all the same and it suited his handsome face, but something was different. His face seemed more mature with his strong jaw and rose-colored lips. The features suited him, very striking and menacing.

A year ago, Hermione would have thought him as nothing more than a little boy, who had a life long grudge against her and her friends. The glares that he would give them and insults were part of his way of getting satisfaction in knowing that Harry would always be above him, but now...

He was different, Hermione had decided. From his face to his neck and down to his shoulders, it seemed that he had grown bigger, or more toned to say the least. It made him easier on the eye. He was very attractive and Hermione had to admit it. She had always heard of the rumors of him being quite devilish when it came to the ladies, but of course those were only rumors.

Even in their sixth year, he had his young boyish qualities and didn't seem threatening at all. Now by just looking at him made Hermione feel intimidated and nervous with just that blank, cold look on his face.

Perhaps he _did _inherit his father's evil ways. Or perhaps he really was a Death Eater now. Hermione didn't know. All she knew was, the Draco Malfoy that she had known all those years, the skinny little spoiled brat who spent his days torturing her and her friends, was a man now, and indeed he looked deadly.

He must have caught her staring because he turned his head towards her. His eyes locked onto hers. Hermione blushed slightly and buried her face in her Arithmancy book. It didn't seem that he was angry, nor did he glare.

"You like staring, do you?" she heard him drawl out lazily.

Hermoine peeked from the top of her book. "W-What?"

Draco kept his eyes locked with hers. He raised an eyebrow, smirking, "You like what you see, Granger?"

Breaking eye contact, Hermione looked down nervously at her feet. Before she could say something to defend herself, he had beaten her to it.

"I must admit I am appalled by your sudden change in appearance." Draco cocked his head to the side as if amused by her behavior. "Where's all the dirty, bushy hair? Took seven years to figure out it was disgusting, did you?" He sighed.

"You...You..." Hermione started and was again interrupted.

"Well I'm glad you've decided to flatten it out a bit," he smirked again, "oh, but now, your ugly, mudblood face is exposed to the world. What will Scarhead and Weasel say when they see the beast within?"

Hermoine could have hexed him right there and then, but the carriage came to a halt at the lake and Draco hopped off. She was wrong. He hadn't changed at all. Besides the fact that he looked menacing, he was still the same old, rotten prat.

"Figures," she mumbled under her breath.

The boat ride wasn't extremely long, but by the time they had come to the front entrance, McGonagall was waiting. She motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow her to the front of the Great Hall where the students and professors were already seated.

It was the same every year. In the beginning, the first years would be sorted and Dumbledore would say a few words. This time, Draco and Hermione were announced as the new Head Boy and Girl, much to the dismay of the Slytherin girls who gave Hermione dirty looks as she passed by.

McGonagall led the two quickly to their dormitories. A huge statue of a knight stood at the very back of the corridor, its enormous sword mounted straight up from the cold, marble floor.

"Your password is Aluptis Colleture." At the sound of the two words, the gigantic sword disappeared and the doorway to the common room was revealed. McGonagall turned to them, "Now remember, the Headmaster expects you both to be at his office early tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you unpack and head straight to bed. We don't want any lates now, do we?" She glanced at Malfoy and turned to walk away.

"Goodnight, Professor!" Hermione called out and was rewarded with a nod from McGonagall.

Draco on the other hand, had already slipped into the doorway and dropped his luggage. Hermione followed soon after and was at awe at the size of the room. The common room itself was large with a warm fireplace and two love seat couches. There were tall windows hidden by purple satin curtains and a terrace that led outside. To the sides of the room were two sets of marble staircases that circled all the way to the top leading to their rooms.

Hermione gasped. "This is our common room?" she exclaimed, "It's ten times the size as Gryffindors!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco strolled up the stairs to the right and made his way to his room, muttering something about poor muggle families, while Hermione went up the stairs to the left. He heard her shrieking in the other room about satin bed sheets and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes.

Seconds later he heard his door creak open. Draco opened one eye and saw a head poke in.

"Malfoy?"

He gave her a disgusted look. "Look, Granger, I understand that it is a privilege to be even near my presence, but don't flatter your self." He sat up lazily and swung both legs over his bed.

Hermione just glared at him. "I was just coming in to say that we should at least try sorting out some of the work before we head off to bed." She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't break eye contact.

"What work?" Draco muttered, scratching at his cheek. "Didn't you hear the old professor?" he started, "She says we should unpack then sleep. Are you deaf?"

She moved towards him, her arms still crossed, "I meant that we should get started on at least pairing up the prefects. Honestly, it's no hard work at all. At least we'll save time for when the real work begins."

"Is that all?" He flopped back down on his bed, putting his arms in the back of his head. "As far as I know, I don't have to start working with you until tomorrow," he drawled, "and for that I am truly grateful. It at least saves me a couple of hours of freedom in knowing that I'll have to work with a mudblood like you in the morning." He cracked open one eye to see her expression. "If you want to do work so much, feel free to do so." He yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

Clenching her first, Hermione tried with all her might not to jump at him and scratch his eyes out. This was horrible! How could he treat her like this? Calling her a mudblood so freely and refusing to do work. They were supposed to be Head Boy and Girl! They were supposed to work together and treat one another as equals!

'_His looks may have changed, but he's still an insufferable git!' _she thought to herself angrily.

She turned around quickly and began stomping her feet on the floor as she walked out, making a last and final impression.

"Oh and just before you go, little mudblood..."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She was nearly out the door and grasped the handle tightly, hearing his little comment. "What?!" she snarled, whirling her head around to look at him.

Draco peered at her with his eyes half opened. "Never come in my room again," he smirked, "I don't want your dirty mudblood feet stinking up my floor."

She was practically squeezing the life of the doorknob as she scowled angrily at him. "Y-You..." she started, but thought best not to carry the conversation on further. It would be very unprofessional of her as Head Girl. Instead, she stormed out the door and slammed it shut as hard as she could.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" she heard him yell from within the room.

Hermione wasted no time in hurrying to her own chambers. She honestly thought that he would come storming out and start yelling at her, but she didn't hear a peep from him all night.

Throwing her luggage on the floor she quickly opened it and slipped on something comfortable to sleep in. Maybe Malfoy was right. McGonagall had said that they should get some rest. She was feeling a little light headed too.

Arguing with him would certainly get in the way with her studies. How could she possibly work with someone as cruel as he was? They would never get anything done. She knew very well that Malfoy would throw an insult every now and then, and what was she suppose to do? Take it all?

Hermione lay down on her bed and buried her face in the soft pillows, screaming into it. Only three and a half hours and Malfoy had already got on her nerves. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, wishing to forget about the arrogant git, that was now her neighbor. Slowly, she drifted off to a peaceful slumber, but it had not even seemed like two minutes, when her muggle alarm clock started to ring.

Groaning, Hermione lifted her head from the pillow to look at the clock. It was 7:15am. Why did it seem like she had only slept for five minutes? She gave a frustrated sigh and hurried to get dressed.

McGonagall had said to be early for their meeting with Dumbledore, and first impressions were always everything. She had precisely fifteen minutes to get dressed, brush her teeth and comb her hair maybe? Hermione never really gave a thought to her hair, but her father had insisted on taking her to a salon over the summer. Now it lay flat and smooth along her back, but the stylist had said to always give it a quick brush or it would resort back to normal.

There were so many things to do and she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet! Hurrying out of her room, she noticed that shuffling could be heard from Malfoy's room. She smirked, realizing that he must have just woken up.

'Serves him right for insulting me,' she giggled silently.

Hermione made her way out the common room dorms and hurried to the Headmaster's office. She muttered the password and stepped onto the flat. In the room she found Dumbledore quietly sitting in his chair offering a certain blond a cup of tea. She cleared her throat and Dumbledore looked up raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, Miss Granger has arrived just in time," he started. He motioned for her to take a seat and offered her a cup of tea.

Hermione smiled softly at him and turned her head to the right. Malfoy sat in the other chair his face rested on the palm of his hand. She could have sworn that she had heard him still in his room. How had he gotten here so fast?

Dumbledore looked at both of them keenly, "Mr. Malfoy was here just a little quarter to seven," he said, "Frankly, I am quite surprised that he beat you here, Miss Granger." He watched Hermione's eyes widened, but Draco's expression remained the same.

"Well," he said, "let us get down to business, shall we? As you know, I have chosen you both to be Head Boy and Girl, and as I have said before, this takes an extreme amount of patience for both your parts. Being Head Boy and Girl means that you have certain power among the students, first years and such, but it also takes a lot of responsibility." He looked at Hermione first then gave Draco a hard look. "I expect you both to know that there are no other students allowed in the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. They are forbidden to others and should be used wisely. Having your own common room shared, is a great opportunity to catch up with your studies, to do extra work and hold meetings with the prefects if so you please. The password should remain a secret between the both of you, and not to be publicly shared in conversations with friends. I expect that you both do your nightly rounds in pairs, so I suggest that the prefects be sorted into twos. Rounds should be done within an hour. It is your responsibility to make sure that there are no students out their dorms past ten—" Draco snorted and Hermione shot him a glare.

The Headmaster continued, "They are all safety procedures. Students that are caught wandering around past the certain time should be reported to Professor McGonagall and I," he stopped and took a sip of his tea before continuing. "And last but not least... the power to take off points and detain students." His eyes shot towards Draco, "I expect that points that are given and that are taken are to a reasonable and fair count. Thus, there will be no giving points to your own houses just for the benefit of it, nor taking off points to the houses you are not so familiar with. They are a responsibility. Points will be given to those who answer right to the questions during classes, or what ever kind of achievement they receive. Points that are taken are for unreasonably bad behavior. Detention is the same. Detaining a student is only if that student has really done something wrong outside classes, such as insulting other students or getting into petty fights. I trust you are familiar with that subject." Dumbledore looked at the both of them. "Now I expect you both to remember this. Leadership comes with a price, hard work is involved and long hours are going to be spent testing your patience, but, you may find that there is something more to being Head Boy and Girl that meets the eye."

Hermione smiled, nodding her head and cast a glance at Draco, whose eyes were closed and mouth hanging open. She nudged him with her elbow and he shifted and cracked open an eye.

She could not believe how rude he was. Honestly. Being in the presence of the Headmaster and sleeping? What had Dumbledore seen in this fool? She hurried down the steps and to the Great Hall. Classes would start soon and she found herself starving to death. When she got there, it wasn't a surprise that the Great Hall was empty and Hermione groaned feeling the insides of her stomach rumble slightly. Breakfast was over and she was going to be late on the first day of classes!

Running down the halls wasn't quite something that didn't go unnoticed, especially if you were the Head Girl, but Hermione didn't see much of a choice. Potions, was her first subject and she knew very well that the title of being Head Girl meant absolutely nothing to Snape. Heck, he would probably get a kick out of it and mock her when she showed up late.

"My, my, Miss Granger," he drawled out slowly, making his way towards her as she slowly sat in her seat. "Perhaps being Head Girl doesn't quite register in that small brain of yours. Or perhaps you just simply forgot to check the time this morning and decided to take a little detour before showing up for class."

Hermione flushed a soft pink, "Sorry, Professor," she mumbled with fumbled around with her books.

Snape smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Fortunately for the rest of us, Malfoy came in on time. What an exceedingly good example of a Head student, and unlike some of us, need to learn from them." He glanced back at Hermione before proceeding to his desk.

Hermione sulked quietly and flashed a quick look at Draco. The little tart simply sat leaning back on his chair, arms crossed around his chest with a smirk plastered on his pale face. She shot him a glare in return and got her books ready.

The rest of day turned out to be better than Potions and she knew it all too well because it was Snape and Malfoy that made her first class irritable. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes with closed fists. She had briefly met up with Harry and Ron before making her way back to her dormitory. Last night felt like absolute hell for her, what with Malfoy's insults and the lack of sleep, it was all too exhausting.

Dropping her bag down on the couch in the common room, she looked around slowly and was surprised to find that Malfoy had not yet returned, or perhaps he had locked himself up in his room again. Hermione shrugged and made her way to her room and flopped down on the bed groaning in relief of the soft, comfortable cushions. She still had a good two hours or so to take a quick nap then sort out the prefects to get ready for their rounds.

As soon as her eyes started to droop and her mind being put to rest, she heard a loud, THUD. Her eyes flashed open and her head snapped up, ears perked at the sound of alarm. Hermione's eyes quickly scanned the room before getting up and slowly opening the door. Their common room was empty and she made her way to the fireplace. It was silent and finally giving a sigh of relief, Hermione made her way back to her bed somewhat satisfied.

Just before she could throw herself at the four post bed, she heard it again. This time louder and she whirled around towards the door to scan the common room. Nothing. It was probably the lack of sleep that had made her turn into a delusional woman, but the sound of shuffling and whispered sounds made their way to her ears clearly. It was coming from Malfoy's room.

'_That little prat,' _she thought angrily marching herself up the stairs to the right.

She would never be able to figure him out. He was as annoying as the first day she had laid her eyes on him. Probably another trick he was playing on her. He had probably heard her step into the common room and into her room to get some shut eye, so he decided to play around and make loud noises simply so she could not get any sleep.

Without another moment of hesitation, Hermione threw the door open, her eyebrows knitted together angrily as she stepped into in, "I'm warning you Malfoy—"

Hermione swore on her life that if she could have found her voice she would have screamed, but all she could choke out was bits of air that escaped from her lips. Never before in all her years at Hogwarts had she ever thought she would witness or so to speak, see a clear enough picture of sexual intercourse in all her life. She was no pervert. No, of course not. She knew many guys her age watched porn, or had sex. For all she knew, Harry and Ron did as well, or perhaps other females her age, but not her. They've experienced it all, some even younger than she was, but Hermione had always stayed home and kept to the comfort of her books. She didn't have time to speak nor think of such infidelity.

But there he was, on his bed, straddling something, or Hermione was one hundred percent sure that it was a someone, with his shirt off, gasping for breath. No definitely, it _was_ a someone. Only the legs that were wrapped around Malfoy's hips, with the bright color painted nail polish belonged to a woman.

To what seemed like a good twenty minutes, which was actually a good two seconds, Malfoy flung himself off the girl, hurrying to zip his trousers. He shot a glare towards her and Hermione could barely hear his shouting from her situational shock.

"My GODS Granger!" he screamed at her, "Don't you ever KNOCK? GET OUT!"

Eyes wide open, Hermione gave a small squeal when he grabbed her arm and threw her outside the room, door slamming shut behind her. It took another few seconds to gather herself before slowly making her way down the stairs and up towards her room.

She sat down on her bed gently and covered her mouth with her hand. Now she could feel her face burning red from embarrassment and threw herself into her pillow, screaming.

Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one that had to see it all. It was the first day! The first day of classes on their final year at Hogwarts and what does she see? Her mortal enemy lying on top of some brunette, moaning and squirming around the bed on what seemed to be the best time of their lives.

Hermione gave a huge sigh. The first day... with him a few feet away... She hated living with the devil! Honestly, how much more of this could she take?

--

**Yeah I know it's kind of cheesy and I know that there's not even a lot of Draco/Hermione spark or what not, but I like to try and keep the characters less OOC as possible. Don't worry! It's just the beginning, they'll get together eventually! Please read and review! I love reading the reviews especially, it keeps me motivated to write more chapters **


	2. Insults, Mockery and Bittersweet Smiles

**The Devil Next Door**

**By: dolce-bebe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, he is a fictional character who strictly belongs to JK Rowling. Den Grudge is my made up character, other than that, all characters are from the book. (if you've read my other fics, Den Grudge is always in them)

**Summary:** It all started when she walked in on him. Face burning red from embarrassment she threw herself into her pillow, screaming. Honestly! Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one who had to see it all.

**A/N:** Thanks for the review everyone ) So... who else saw the fifth movie? I have to say that I was surprised the way people said they didn't like it. The fifth book was always the most 'boring' to me, but the movie, in my opinion, was done pretty well. Not a lot of action, but it really showed a lot of Harry's personality. I don't know, but I was getting very teary-eyed near the end! But enough about that, by the way, this story takes place after the fourth book, so hence Snape is still the Potions professor and what not. I might add some few things related in the fifth and sixth book, but not anything drastic. Hope you enjoy! R&R )

--

**Insults, Mockery and Bittersweet Smiles**

**-- **

Hermione's day was officially ruined, but that did not stop her from dashing through the now empty, dark halls of the school. She knew she was going to be late and hated herself for it. Overcoming the shock wasn't extremely hard for her and she wondered why she was even surprised at all by the situation. She had heard the rumors herself, well not heard per say, but _overheard_ them and frankly she should not have been so shaken up by the fact that she had just seen her sworn enemy locked in a fiery passion with another woman. Hell, he probably did it all the time and didn't give a rat's ass about it.

Mind made up, the petite, brown haired Head Girl hurried towards her peers. She had quickly set up the prefect pairs by herself deciding that Malfoy would be preoccupied with his own business to care at all about his Head position and duties. Maybe Harry and Ron had been right after all. Was Dumbledore really losing it? Although Malfoy's grades were a little bit above most students (except hers), the old Headmaster had to have considered who he was putting in charge. The Head Boy had to disciplined, mature beyond all the others and responsible. Draco Malfoy was none of these things; surely Dumbledore had to have known that. He was smart, yes, but that fact did not make up for his arrogance and his total lack for hostility.

Brushing the thoughts out of her mind, Hermione made her way to the west wing tower and sprinted up the stairs. They had to have all been there by now. How embarrassing, the very own Head Girl being late on the first night of rounds. What would people think of her then? Silently she cursed Malfoy for her little fault and opened the door slowly.

There they were. Some were sitting on the floor and some had their faces buried in the pillows lying on the couches. They looked simply bored out of their minds and glanced up at her when they heard the door creak open. She wasn't _that _late was she?

"Good Gods Granger, what possibly took you so long to get here?" a Hufflepuff said.

She heard snickering from the far corner of the room. "Probably couldn't take her eyes away from those horrid books."

Hermione shot the young Slytherin a glare but decided not to say anything back. They were running late as it is and the horrifying picture of Dumbledore shaking his head in disappointment vaguely came into mind. It was time to get down to business.

Quickly, she paired them up into twos and sent them in all directions of the school. There were exactly twenty four prefects, two from each house and ranging from fifth year to seventh. Hermione couldn't say that most of them were disappointed with their partners as she heard fair amounts of groaning from all houses. Slytherins complained most loudly about being "stuck" with someone from another house (mainly Gryffindor), but it went around vice versa. Apparently neither Gryffindor, Huffplepuff, nor Ravenclaw, wanted to be partnered up with Slytherin; not that Hermione couldn't blame them, she was stuck with her very own Prince of _Slytherin_ in her dormitories. It didn't matter. They could complain all they wanted. It was simply just rounds anyway, all they had to do was check the corridors that they were assigned to and report back to her if they've seen anything, if not, they were free to go back to their dormitories. Hermione was the one with the longest route to take, not them.

Deciding that she did not want the hassle of sending off prefects to search about outside school walls and off school grounds, she took the challenge in doing it on her own. Malfoy or no Malfoy, she would do absolutely fine without him... right?

Grasping her wand tightly, she muttered a spell and her wand instantly illuminated the corridors. Declaring that she was not nervous was probably a complete lie, though Hermione would never admit it. Outside the school grounds were known to be danger zones to anyone that came by. Sometimes, dark creatures would stroll by from the Forbidden Forest and lurk about in the dark, some searching for prey and some others simply lost in the wide open fields.

Although Hermione would never deny that she wasn't doing well in her Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, nor any other subject, there was an extent to what a student could learn and how to use that talent to fight off brutal advances. She swallowed hard and made her way to the gates. It would just be a quick stroll, but the Head Girl shook herself silly of such terrible thoughts. The wind blew coldly and Hermione shivered reaching for the front gate lock. Almost suddenly, a hand gripped her arm tightly pulling her back.

She let out a small squeal flailing her free arm about and shutting her eyes tightly waiting for the blow. Nothing came. Finally realizing that her assailant hadn't any intentions on harming her she opened her eyes wearily. She gasped and her lips twisted in a frown. Honestly, Hermione swore she could have hexed him where he stood and pondered to why as hell she had not.

Draco Malfoy stood merely a couple of inches from her his eyebrows knitted together in a death glare as he loomed over her small figure. "And when was it up to _you_ to decide to hold these meetings without my presence?" he hissed, gripping her arm all the more tighter.

He really _was_ an arrogant prick. How dare he blame his lack of judgment on her? Hermione growled and shook her arm away from his grasp, staring daggers. "Well I'm _so sorry_ Malfoy that I didn't include you in our little _meeting_," she retorted back.

Draco seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst; although, he didn't expect much from Hermione Granger. Heck, after all the bloody years he had known the little bint, she had always been the one to fire back insults at him and not give a second thought. "Bloody hell Granger, I'm Head Boy!" He snarled angrily.

Hermione almost shrunk back... almost. She could have sworn that it was the angriest she had seen the young Malfoy and was most certain that if he had been a raging animal, that foam would have started spewing out of his lips from the way he was snarling and yelling at her. Unfortunately, he wasn't. The Head Girl huffed and held her head up high. "Well, as far as I know, you were pretty preoccupied with your little _guest_." Making her way pass the gates she noticed him trailing behind her. "Frankly I'm quite surprised that you bothered coming down here at all." She continued.

"That," he said sneering, "is none of your business." He subconsciously made his way to her side, holding his wand up high for a clearer view ahead. "I told you to never step foot in my room, Granger." He shot her another icy glare.

Hermione could have laughed at him, but she didn't. She really wanted to point out the fact that when people shared intimacy, that they usually locked their doors to prevent embarrassment from happening on both parts. Not that if she said this to him he would end up caring. She knew that it probably did not matter to him at all. In fact she guessed it wasn't the first time he—

She let out a small gasp and stopped walking abruptly as the realization came pouring down on her. It caused Draco to look back at her in confusion and annoyance. "Don't waste my time," she heard him say, "I just want this to be over and done with."

"You!" Hermione knew it was overly wrong to point fingers, but she simply could not help herself and raised her arm to point her index finger in front of his pale, glaring face. "This wasn't the first time, was it?" she started, "This morning I heard rustling in your room! You had someone up there last night, didn't you?"

Draco slapped her hand away, "Like I said before, it's none of your business." A scowl appeared on his face. "And don't you ever point those disgusting mudblood fingers at me again," he spat.

She snapped her mouth shut and growled again, but it had honestly took a fair amount of patience and control for Draco to simply just let her walk past him and continue on with their rounds._ She_ was the one that had first pried into his business by rampaging into his room, without knocking to keep in mind, and simply had the intention to just bark out orders for him to obey like she was some royalty and _he_, the servant. And now, she had the decency to point her nasty little fingers around blaming him for her own fault. Filthy mudblood.

Rolling his eyes, Draco decided not to say anything else to provoke an oncoming argument with the Gryffindor Head Girl and tried to conceal his anger. The commotion she had caused earlier had definitely turned him off his task, thus ending with Draco getting dressed and the angry Ravenclaw girl to storm out. Yes, Granger had definitely killed his mood, and as much as he wished to pick a fight and to insult her to his fullest extent, he was burned out and was dying for some sleep.

He raked his fingers lazily through his hair and watched her walk ahead, muttering angry curses to which he supposed were aimed at him. He smirked proudly. It was probably the most action Granger had ever experienced in her life, but at least she had Draco to thank for that. Silently, he wondered if she had the guts to open her mouth and tell on him. She had always been a goody toe shoes ever since their first year, never disregarding any school rules, but she hadn't told anyone so far, had she?

Their rounds didn't take as long as Draco thought it would have had. However, he did notice Hermione's hurried expression to get around the fields and back inside the safety of the school walls. Perhaps the little Miss-Know-It-All wasn't so brave after all. Draco sniggered quietly to himself as they slipped back through the front gates. What ever would she have done if he wasn't there? Not that Draco would have taken in any liberty to defend her at all if they came across some raging beast, but it gave him utter satisfaction to know that _Hermione Granger _was scared of something.

It was probably since she always hung out with Potter. Draco snorted at the thought; Saint Potter and his Golden Trio. Honestly, how absurd, with all their wacky adventures, getting awards and house points for their so called act of "courage." Draco almost gagged. Obviously fighting beside Potter gave Granger an impression that she was something, or just perfectly acting out to be as brave and annoying as Potter, but certainly was not. All an act. Draco shook his head.

'_Serves her right,'_ he thought smugly.

Without Potter around or that red headed monkey, poor old Granger was defenseless. She may act all prissy and a smart ass, but Draco guessed that it was all a cover up for her unfortunate lack of a pretty face, lack of a good figure and to hide the fact that she was a complete coward. Draco couldn't help but smirk and held his head up high reimbursing new thoughts.

"What exactly are you smirking about?" he heard her snap at him.

He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. "Nothing," he answered with a slight laugh in his tone and continued on his way back to their Head dormitories, hands in his pockets.

Hermione glared at his back as he made his way past her. She guessed that he had probably been thinking about snogging his little whore or shagging her once they got back to their dormitories. Honestly! How rude! He was Head Boy for crying out loud. He was supposed to be setting a good example for all the students, not inviting some brunette for a quick shag every night. What would he think she was going to do? Just stand there and hear them roll around their sheets?

"Malfoy!" she called out running up to him.

He had already muttered their password and stepped in, not hearing her. She called out to him again and angrily crossed her arms over her chest when he turned around to face her. "What now?" he drawled, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk up back in there," she motioned to his room, "and continue on with your little charade and not do something about it?" Hermione growled when she noticed that he had simply just rolled his eyes at her now. She hissed angrily, "Don't think that I won't hesitate to report you straight to the Headmaster, Malfoy. Don't test me."

Couldn't she just mind her own business for once? This is why he had rather been a prefect instead of a Head Boy. It would have been no surprise that Granger got the position of Head Girl, thus he knew from the very beginning that his life would be completely and utterly miserable. How could he honestly get some privacy with her insufferable yabbering and her so called modesty in pointing out all things he did wrong. It was impossible. _She_ was impossible.

He would just have to think of a way to get her to mind her own business. The edges on Draco's pale lips twitched slightly, his eyebrows knitting together pondering before ever so slowly walking towards her. He glared down at the once bushy hair and plain face and a sudden devilish thought made his face break out into a mischievous grin.

Hermione stiffened when he leaned down and brushed his lips gently near her ear, so close that she could feel him breathing down her neck. "I don't think so, Granger." He replied slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened. _'What is he doing?!'_

Draco only smirked and continued, whispering, "See, I figured that if you went on and told on me that they would look at you differently, your friends, the professors..." He purposely took her earlobe in between his lips and nibbled gently causing her to jump in alarm. "They would stare at you wondering if you would catch them in the act next. Tell me, what kind of friend could you possibly have left when they will believe that you will turn around and backstab them, hmm? What kind of trust and loyalty would they see in you?" Draco licked the lobe again and softly blew into it. "Frankly, I believe that you would be too embarrassed to tell anyone what you saw in the first place. I rather believed you liked _seeing me_, am I not right, Granger?"

He chuckled softly and pulled away from her before climbing up his stairs and slamming his room shut leaving Hermione in a state of shock. She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing or cloth that she found in her room and began scrubbing at her ear.

How dare that little prick make advances towards her? Did he simply believe that he could just have his way with her and play her around like he did with all the other girls he's had? Hermione shivered slightly and sat down on her bed chewing down on her lower lip, face flushed a deep red.

It had felt somewhat strange when Malfoy had been too close, or to put it plainly, when he purposely shoved his tongue in her ear. She felt disgusted, it was absolutely revolting, foul, horrific and vile, but at the same time, Hermione could not help but feel... somewhat excited. She gasped and mentally slapped herself for the thought. She wasn't going to deny the fact that the situation Malfoy had placed her in was the closest she had ever been with a man. Truly it was sad, but Hermione felt ashamed. The first guy to make her feel excited and make her heart pump wildly in her chest was her sworn enemy! That slimy little git!

Hermione groaned and buried her face in the covers. She could not help but be attracted to him! Yes, he was handsome, smart, brave and cunning, but he was also a pathetic little arrogant prick! Not to mention that he hated mudbloods and muggles; which was what _she_ was! So why had he touched her then if she was so bloody repulsive?

Staring blankly at the ceiling, Hermione sighed. This had probably been the most humiliating day of her life, not to mention the worse. She had barely gotten any sleep the other night with Malfoy's insufferable ranting then she is publicly humiliated by Snape in Potions, went to take a quick nap, but only to find Malfoy naked with some girl then have him try to feel her up by licking at her ears! Honestly! What had she done to deserve this?

--

Hermione tried avoiding him in every circumstance the next day. She found it rather difficult though, what with their shared common room and the fact that they had most classes together. It really hadn't made things easier and it really wasn't as if Hermione had become a stalker, because she wasn't! But she could not bare to keep her eyes from him.

When she had woken up, she half expected him to be in his room, but he sat lazily in the love seat couch of their common room staring blankly at the blazing fireplace. Hermione froze at the top of the stairs and dared not utter a single word. He didn't seem to notice her however and hurried to pick up his bag before stepping out of the entrance.

He was a prick, nothing more, a mindless little prat who had nothing better to do than to toy with her emotions. She shuddered at the thought and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting herself beside Harry who nodded at her arrival, but only to continue his conversation with his red-haired best friend.

What did a girl need to do to get some attention? She grasped the fork with her right hand, but didn't feel like eating. She scanned the Great Hall quickly and subconsciously, her eyes slowly drifted to the far corner of the Slytherin table where _he_ sat. Malfoy didn't seem too keen at breakfast. In fact, he seemed to be seething at Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione bit back a giggle. They had probably done something stupid again to have Malfoy's temper flare up at them.

Come to think of it... he actually looked better with that scowl on his face. Hermione had never realized it before, but she could never, ever picture Draco Malfoy with a huge, sloppy grin on his face, like most men in Hogwarts. He always seemed to have a scowl, a sneer, or a blank face plastered for his features. Always yelling and insulting others, picking fights and flirting outrageously with the female population... Hermione suppressed the urge to vomit. In fact, he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy without those qualities. Just the way his jaw clenched when he was angry was...

Malfoy seemed to have noticed her staring and gave her a long hard look, before smirking and turning over to the ragingly petite Slytherin girl next to him.

Hermione scrunched her nose as she watched his pale hand slide slowly up Pansy Parkinson's thigh, making the pug-faced, raven haired girl burst into a fit of giggles. The Head Girl nearly gagged and turned away almost instantly, but found her eyes reverting back to their table just as fast. The prissy girl was whispering something in his ear now. Oh Gods, Hermione felt sick. She would probably have to hear them later on, she was sure of it, judging from the smug look on Malfoy's face and Pansy Parkinson's high pitched giggling.

"Been busy lately?"

Grinning happily and turning away from the horrid sight, Hermione was certainly glad when Harry's voice halted her from further gagging in disgust over Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Very!" she exclaimed suddenly, gritting her teeth and gripping her goblet rather tightly.

She was exhilarated, she really was! Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson really were meant for each other. They were both arrogant little pricks who had nothing better to do than to boss those who they thought were inferior to them. It was sad really, especially when all the two could do to make up for their lack of a brain was to gawk in front of their mirrors all day admiring their I'm-Too-Attractive-To-Notice-Those-Who-Aren't reflections. Honestly, how absurd. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

There was absolutely no reason to be even thinking of him at all. Nope. Nada. If she had gotten through her life the past six years without so much as thinking of the blond haired little git, she certainly could do it again. Who was he to oppose such actions towards her? Spoiled brat.

Being lost in thought, she didn't notice her two best friends giving her such worried looks, frowns appearing on their faces. It had only been the second day of classes and they swore to God that Hermione had really gone down hill. Having been harassed by their favorite Potion's professor then being overly stressed with her new role as being Head Girl, they didn't know if she would survive the whole year, judging by the death grip she had on her goblet and the huge bags under her eyes.

"It's probably because she's sleeping with Malfoy," Ron nodded and whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

She ignored the little comment and turned to them smiling. "I think I'm going to have a great day today," and with that she simply gathered her things and trotted off to class, leaving Harry and Ron's eyebrows raised in question.

And what a great day it was, or at least until Potions came. She dreaded the class and hated it with a passion. So far, she had managed to avoid Malfoy, but it was utterly impossible for her to cut him from her life when he did the most stupidest and most annoying things to irritate her.

Example one, Potions Class part one: She had merely been minding her own business, raising her hand promptly trying for her professor's attention to answer the questions to which she knew every answer to(but he still ignored her anyway), when a small paper ball was shot straight at her face hitting her nose. It had not left a mark nor hurt in any circumstance but caused her eyes to close and her nose to scrunch up so suddenly that it caught the eye of her favorite professor. Snape had only glided ever so slowly nearby and smirked mockingly to say that she should try and control the rather disgusting smell she had under her nose, thus it ended with the Slytherins bursting into laughter and Hermione's face to turn beat red. No surprises there. Number-One-Tiny-Paper-Ball-Flicker Award went to Draco Malfoy, who had just crossed his arms over his chest smugly and smirked raising his head up high to show superiority.

Hermione growled at the thought.

Example two, Potions Class Part two: Brewing potions was her specialty. Hermione was actually good at everything really, but her efforts or hard work were never at all appreciated in the disturbingly cold dungeons of Snape. Perhaps he and Malfoy were long distant relatives who were just bent on destroying her life and making her miserable, but no, Malfoy was worse. She would have certainly gotten a nearly perfect grade on her potion(nearly, because Snape never gave her a perfect mark), when his tall blond figure had hurriedly walked past her, bumping and tipping the very edge of her cauldron over, her potion sinking into what Hermione wished most of all could have been hard wood flooring, but was sadly carpet. The death glares that she had sent out to the back of his head could have very well pierced through his thick blond locks if he wasn't careful.

And example three... Well, it couldn't really count as an example since it was happening at the very moment, but as she had finished her struggling with scrubbing the floors and obtaining her detention, the exhausted Head Girl was at least relieved that the day was over.(well not completely over until she had gone back to her dorm and fell upon her bed, dead asleep)

Swinging her bag over her shoulder and picking up the extra thick books, Hermione hurriedly scampered out the doorway. Unfortunately for the poor girl, she had not noticed the foot sticking outside the door frame. It all happened in a flash and ended in a matter of seconds. Books came flying out of her hands, papers scattered all over and she gave a loud squeal before landing flat on her face.

She could have really screamed at someone at this point and she struggled to keep in control until she heard the familiar sniggering coming from behind her. Hermione propped herself up with her elbows, sitting up and used her right hand to push the hair away from her face. Yes, she would definitely give him a piece of her mind this time.

"Y-You!" If Hermione had been clearly in control of her emotions, she would have noticed how close she dared to approach Draco Malfoy's face, but as she was not, her glaring, snarling face remained mere inches from his. "You infuriating little_ brat_!" She wanted to so badly pick him up by the collar and throw him into the nearest wall if she had the super strength, but could only manage to point her index finger at his chest, digging it deep into his robes. "Do you honestly have no respect for anyone in this school other than yourself? Do you really think that you have the right to do this to me? Hm? To harass me like this? _Hmm?_" Her eyes remained stretched open wide. "Do you?"

Draco's smirk disappeared and he did not flinching from her sudden aggressive movement and intense screaming. He merely gave a disgusted look slapping her hand away rather harshly. "And you don't call _this_ harassment?" he drawled out. "You are purposely putting your hands on _me_ and you dare claim that _I_ harass _you_?" He let out a muffled laugh. "Please, Granger. Save us all the trouble or rather, _me,_ the trouble of not having to look at that hideous face of yours anymore." Draco shooed her away with his hand, "Now go on, scamper back to your room like a good little Head Girl."

First harassment then pure, devilish mockery! How dare he? Did he honestly believe that she would simply turn around and stomp back to her room letting him win? It was true that she was still Head Girl, but a person had their limits and if the second day proved to be horribly worse than the first, then Hermione couldn't very well expect her happy-go-lucky life back at Hogwarts for the many months to come. Not with him living next door that is.

"You know what, Malfoy?"

He raised his eyebrow at her seemingly applying, _"what?"_

She continued, hissing under her breath. "If you're so high and mighty then why do you even associate with a _mudblood_ like me, huh? Do you really have nothing else better to do than make sure my life is completely miserable?" Hermione let out a small laugh. "Well sorry to break your bubble, dearest _brat_, but I really am unaffected by your bloody attempts!" She pointed the finger back against his chest to prove a point. "Now why don't _you__scamper_ back to your room like the spoiled, rich brat that you are and go back to admiring _your_ arrogant, arse reflection! And make sure it stays in there! I'd rather not have it out here!"

Hermione lowered her finger from his chest and triumphantly stepped back, then added, "Save all of us the trouble, or rather, _me_, the trouble of not having to look at that _ridiculously_, hideous face of yours anymore!" She stopped her mimicking and gave him a bittersweet smile.

Draco's jaw clenched tightly, his eyes flashing a dangerous glow. The hallway became silent and Hermione was well aware now that the students had all made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They were completely and utterly alone. She watched him push back from the wall that she had pushed him in to and held her glare as he took steps towards her. He did so casually, not too slow, not too fast, before making a complete stop. Their faces were almost touching. They both remained silent then to Hermione's surprise he bent down and grabbed one of her books and held it out for her to take.

"You're right, Granger," he drawled out, an evil gleam in his eyes. "I am sorry. Allow me to help you pick up all this rubbish."

She did not trust him, but the book was being pressed against her chest that she just had to bring her hands up to grab them. Before she could however, his grip on the old tattered book lessened and it dropped to the floor, echoing through the empty halls. Hermione gasped when the rotten Slytherin brought his foot over the top, his boots twisting back and forth, the mud digging into the pages.

He stopped mid way and spat harshly down on the ruined text book before flashing his eyes towards her again. "_This_ is where _you_ and your books _belong_, Granger; on the ground to be stepped on by your superiors," he hissed. "So I suggest that you keep it as a reminder of the filthy blood that runs through your veins."

Before Hermione could regain from her shock, he was gone and she tried with all her might to bite back the tears. Her bottom lip was trembling incredibly and she slowly got on her knees to pick up her books and scrolls. The hallway was a complete mess, her homework lying in pieces all over the school floor. Her moment of triumph had been cut short. It always seemed that he knew exactly what to insult her by.

Now she knew that she would never be able to predict Draco Malfoy ever again. One moment he seemed to be the same spoiled, selfish and immature little git that she had known for six years. Everyone knew that he put up an act to be brave and to be better than Harry, but in reality he had been a coward, running in the sight of danger. But now... his words, though only words, struck her heart with a mighty force, ripping it apart into pieces. He was surprisingly very scary when he was angry. Hermione recalled the way his eyes had gone from a dull grey blue to flashing pools of silver. He looked angry enough to simply lay the Killing Curse upon her and not even blink.

The girl cringed and slowly tugged her hair behind her ear with her right hand. Her hand trembled at the movement and she clutched it with her left. She must really look like a complete sore at the moment. Her eyes were tearing up and her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. It was horrible and all because of some pathetic prick who had the decency to call himself a wizard. Hermione sighed, her shoulders slumped over in defeat as she lay on her knees alone in the empty corridors of the school.

--

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I hope that I get better reviews for this chapter now that Draco and Hermione are arguing like an old married couple. Haha. Like I said before, I don't want to rush things and make them OOC, so you guys will just have to wait until later chapters Please read and review and tell me what you think!**


	3. A Crazy Idea In The Making

**The Devil Next Door**

**By: dolce-bebe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, he is a fictional character who strictly belongs to JK Rowling. Den Grudge is my made up character, other than that, all characters are from the book. (if you've read my other fics, Den Grudge is always in them)

**Summary:** It all started when she walked in on him. Face burning red from embarrassment she threw herself into her pillow, screaming. Honestly! Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one who had to see it all.

**A/N:** Aw, thanks to all that reviewed! I still can't believe that the Harry Potter series is over! I hope that JK Rowling does a spin off of some kind! I hope, about Draco! Oh well, if not, there is always us fanfiction writers!

--

**A Crazy Idea In the Making**

**-- **

Hermione Granger was a complete and utter mess, and the worse part of it, was that she, herself, did not notice it. Her friends, however, were up to their knees in worry for the poor girl. She had just shooed them off, convincing them all that it was due to the stress of homework and lack of sleep, which was, in a sense, true. She _was_ tired. The first month had been hectic, as the professors took in the liberty to overflow the seventh years with stacks and stacks of homework. The Head Girl especially, had a lot of on her mind. She had to be on top, always on top, and nothing else. That meant, she would read ahead, get the work done weeks before it was due, predict on what topic they were to learn next, and go about as her duty on being Head Girl. She had to be responsible. She had to set a good example, and not look like a complete sore.

All of this, however, was not entirely true as to why her looks had gone down hill. There was also the predicament that included her next door neighbor, Draco Malfoy. She must have missed telling her best friends about the situation that left her whimpering around the hallways about a month ago, for Hermione was far too proud and embarrassed to admit the fact that Malfoy had seriously gotten on her nerves. That she had broken down upon hearing him, and how she had failed to sleep for the last couple of days after the incident.

Instead, the Head Girl kept about her business. She was always busy, and had not bothered looking in the mirror for quite some time. It was probably why her image had dropped to an extent that she barely looked the age of seventeen. Huge bags hung around her eyes, her face palled in comparison to the moon, and her hair had grown back to being tangled, frayed and utterly bushy. The girl often got two hours of sleep at most, and would find herself getting up again the next day for classes. In the mornings, she would always end up with her face flat upon her desk, parchments and books scattered everywhere and ink on her cheeks. She hated herself for sleeping on the job and wondered as to why humans needed rest at all. Often she wouldn't oversleep, but after waking up in less than an hour of shuteye, the Head Girl swore to herself and quickly got dressed.

It had been the first time in a month's worth, that she had ever overslept. Silently, Hermione hated herself for it. She always got up an hour early for breakfast, not that she ate at all, but she, being up, early and ready, was a sign of a very well brought up, proper example of a leader in the making. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Truth be it, was that Hermione Granger made herself to wake up at precisely six twenty five in the morning, for the sake of not running into Draco Malfoy in the common room. Breakfast often started a little past seven thirty, and most students often didn't get up until seven, which gave people the impression that Hermione Granger had a least an hour to tidy herself up before classes would start. The Head Girl, however, didn't care for such things. She never did, and probably never would. Instead, she would sit alone on the Gryffindor table frantically doing extra work and cursing herself for falling asleep the night before. This day was no different.

She finished getting dressed, still muttering curses and grabbed her bag. It was five to seven and still very early, but she still had to be sure. Ever so slowly she crept towards her door and turned the knob. Her heart raced in her chest, a million thoughts running through her head. They had not spoken to each other in a month, nor even glanced at one another. Every night for their rounds, Hermione would start her route at least thirty minutes earlier, so that she would not see him. It seemed that she had turned a bit mad, paranoid to say the least, that she would take such safety precautions to not see the blond haired Slytherin. She simply couldn't help it and often tried to pry her thoughts away from him. The foul, rotten, git, was someone she had learned to loath over the years, but her hatred for him did not stop there. She absolutely despised him and the word, "hatred," was nothing compared to what she felt for him now. The word was indescribable, more than hatred, more than loathing, more than resentment. It did not matter. He was most certainly not worth her time. Although, what would happen if she opened the door and found him lying about in the common room?

Taking a few last gulps, Hermione opened the door and poked her head out. All she could see from her position was his closed door, but couldn't see the fire place and couches below. She sighed walked out, inching towards the stairs. Her pace was slow, and she tried with all her might not to let her shoes echo any sound as she walked down. Gripping the strap of her bag tightly, the girl kept her head up. If he was there, she would not show emotion. No fear, nothing. She would simply maintain her cool and walk briskly out the door without a word. It was easier said then done though.

To her surprise, he was not there. Hermione took the last step and felt her foot hit the carpet. The common room remained empty and she let out a sigh of relief before dashing out the door. It wasn't as if she were afraid of him. No, of course not. She was better than that. She just...simply wanted to avoid him, and she sure as hell knew that he didn't mind either. He was probably still sleeping in his room with his little whores. Hermione never paid any mind to the noises she would hear at night. She didn't tell anyone, nor did she complain. His business was his business, not hers.

And so, the Head Girl got about with her day to day schedule and headed off towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was not yet ready and as usual, the halls were empty. The Great Hall was silent and Hermione very much preferred it that way. She slumped in her seat and dropped her bag onto the floor. In the first couple of days, her shoulder had always bothered her. It would sting, and her muscles would become sore because of the bulky, heavy bag that was always slung over her. This was probably the cause for her unbalanced state. On the way to classes, Ron would always bring up the topic of her unbalanced shoulders and often argued with her to put an enchantment on the bag to make it less of a problem. She would, as always, stick her nose in the air and tell him that she could handle it, that the books were not heavy at all. Of course, she was lying.

Now, the stress, lack of sleep, the huge amounts of homework, the currently messy image and the un-proportioned body, was not all that was wrong with the very sickly looking Head Girl. She had also become very petite, to almost a skeletal like appearance. To others, Hermione Granger had really gone mad. At first, she would question as to why people needed sleep and now she often wondered why people needed to eat. To her, she got along just fine without either one.

Taking out her book on Muggle Studies, she slammed it hard on the table in frustration. Hermione would never admit it, but out of all the subjects that she took this year, Muggle Studies was one that she had trouble with. It was sad really. She was a muggle-born after all, and it was that one fact that made the subject more difficult. It class, they would describe certain muggle artifacts to be a work of art, and thus giving them such odd, peculiar names. Like the television which in the wizarding world, was called, The Mystic Box. Hermione, of course, picked on the fact that this device _was _called a television, but the professor would have none of her rubbish. Apparently, _she_ was the teacher, not her. It confused Hermione to an extent, that when she would take tests and exams, she would make mistakes like:

Question 1: Muggles use this kind of shoe to walk around in at home. This type of shoe is called... SLIPPERS . X wrong, Miss Granger, the answer is COMFORT SHOES.

Question 2: Muggles use this to get in touch with other muggles. They put this device towards their ears and an instant conversation can be started. This type of device is called... A PHONE . X wrong, Miss Granger, the answer is an INSTANT ROBOTIC OWL.

Hermione wanted to scream out to them that she was a muggle and would know the proper terms for muggle devices, but of course all her attempts in telling them were put down. Slowly, the girl rubbed her eyes with closed fists and bit back a yawn. Students had come pouring in now and soon she spotted two familiar faces making themselves towards her.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked away almost suddenly and down to her book. She barely saw them these days and often they would complain on how terrible she looked, saying she needed to eat from time to time, as well as getting a good night's rest. They would argue and tell her to not spend too much time in her room and to go out for some fresh air. Hermione sighed. Ron had been extremely cold towards her when she promised that she would show up and watch Harry in his first Quidditch game of the year. Unfortunately, the day after was a huge Transfiguration test, and Hermione had decided to stay in to study and make sure that she didn't forget anything. Harry hadn't been too upset. He told her that he had understood her position, but Ron on the other hand, had started bickering about how he cheered alone on the stands and that Hermione shouldn't have broken her promise to a good friend. Of course, he had calmed down in a day or two, but the Head Girl couldn't help but feel neglected. She had not spent time with them, and during meals, she was completely clueless to the things that they discussed. It saddened her.

"Good morning," Harry said and took the seat next to her.

Ron must have said the same thing, and she slowly glanced at them from her book. "How was your sleep?" she asked them, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Difficult. Ron's snoring kept waking me up," Harry answered. He grabbed a bagel from the table and shoved it in his mouth.

"I was not!" Ron exclaimed, "It was probably Seamus. You know how the guy snores. He's impossible."

"Oh please, Ronald," Hermione started, "We all know that you snore louder than a hippopotamus."

Ron cocked his head to the side, giving her a confused look. "A _what_?"

"It's an animal from the muggle world," Harry answered chuckling.

"Really shouldn't say that kind of stuff, Hermione," Ron said grabbing a fist full of bacon and throwing it on his plate. "You know how I don't have a clue when it comes to muggles and your weird contraptions. Strange name for an animal though."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. He turned to Hermione. "Are you going to come by the common room tonight?" he asked, "You know how we've all been missing you. It doesn't hurt to come by once in a while, you know. Sometimes being around your friends can really help inspire you. It's not too bad really. You should give it a try." He gave her a smile.

Hermione tried to smile back. She felt awful. It was the same conversation every morning. Harry would try his best to convince her to come by or to spend time with them and she would say yes, knowing fully well that she wouldn't end up going. Ron would then start arguing at the fact that she wouldn't come no matter how many times Harry would ask, because apparently all she cared about were her books and her studies. It was more than true though, and Hermione felt terrible everyday when she disappointed them. It wasn't her fault. She simply just had too many things to do. Didn't they understand that?

The rest of the day went by pretty much stressful for the Gryffindor girl. In Double Potions, she sat near the back, which was oddly strange because in every class she wished to be in the front. It made it all the while easier for her hand to be detected in the air when she was answering a question. Potions, was another matter. She simply stopped trying, and hid in the back often behind her two friends. She used to sit up front, but decided to change her position as Draco Malfoy sat across from her old seating place. They had not spoken, even in class, for the last month, nor did they glance or acknowledge each other's presence. Now Snape, didn't seem to mind her sudden change. In fact, he seemed all too pleased when she stopped raising her hand and would often mock her on how horrible she looked, and made frequent comments on how she finally learned how to shut her mouth for the first time in seven years.

Hermione didn't care much for Potions, so it didn't matter to her. Her favorite class had always been Transfiguration. McGonagall was a stern, kind, but a strict teacher, one that Hermione adored. The class was always her favorite because it was one of the few that didn't have Draco Malfoy in it, and she felt utterly relaxed the whole period.

Stuffing her books in her bag, the girl made her way to the door, but McGonagall beckoned for her to stay behind. Hermione did so, and was slightly afraid that she had done something to displease her favorite professor.

"Professor Dumbledore wants a word with you, Miss Granger." She said, "It's best to go see him before dinner."

The Head Girl gave a sigh of relief and dashed out into the hallways. She wondered what Dumbledore could possibly have to talk to her about. Silently she cursed to herself. It was possible that he would give her extra activities, she _was_ Head Girl and all, but it was only October and all the stress was killing her. Surely Dumbledore, being the great wizard that he was, could have seen that. Maybe he was to congratulate her on a job well done.

Smirking to herself, the bushy haired girl hurried through the halls, but just as she rounded the corner towards the Headmasters office, she felt something push against her chest. Hermione fell, her bag falling inches away from her, and her books went flying. Someone had run into her. Deliberately or not, she didn't care. She would scold who ever was running about frantically in the halls. She hated the position she was in. The last time she was on her knees alone in the empty corridors, was her last encounter with Draco Malfoy, and the sudden image of her books flying about in the air and her falling, reminded her just of that.

Growling loudly, Hermione grabbed her books from the floor and was just about to yell upon the student, when...

"Bloody hell, Granger, watch where you're going, will you?"

Hermione froze, and her hand trembled slightly as she reached for her last book. Slowly she got to her feet and turned to face him. There was no stopping the inevitable. She knew exactly who that voiced belonged to. It was just her luck. One month...In one month she had been successful in avoiding him, in distracting herself as to not think of the bloody git, and now here he was, standing before her.

She gripped her book hard and gave him a hard fixed glare. "Watch where_ I'm_ going?" she spat. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're _going, Malfoy? You're the one who crashed into me!" Right now she was positively seething, but she didn't care. It was the only way to hide her embarrassment.

He looked taken aback by her outburst. "Excuse me?" he snarled at her. "_You're_ the one who was running about in the hallways, _not me_. You crashed into _me_, Granger. Then again, I wouldn't expect anything else from you. You're always blaming someone else for your faults."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Head Girl, no wait a minute... I meant, a pathetic disgrace to the word, "witch,"" he spat.

Shaking with anger, Hermione tried to keep in control. It was so like him to mock and insult her after not even glancing her way for a month. She couldn't expect less from Malfoy. Grabbing a hold of her bag and her things she lifted her head to look at him.

"I don't have time for this," she said and tried to push past him.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

She didn't need to turn around to answer him, and instead she kept walking towards the Headmaster's office. "I don't need to tell you."

Hermione almost gasped when she heard his footsteps trailing behind her. Why was he following her? What did he want now? Did he simply want to torment her even more? She wasn't even initiating a fight or anything...what could she have possibly done now? Heart racing, she whipped around to face him, eyebrows forming a glare. She had to stay strong. "Why are you following me, Malfoy?" she hissed.

"Me? Following you?" Draco bit back the urge to laugh in her face. "You're pathetic you know. If you hadn't noticed,_ I_ am Head Boy, and have been informed that the loony, old Headmaster needs to be graced with my presence." He raised his eyebrow at her glowering form. "But as usual, the Head Girl turns out to be late, so here I am wandering around the hallways in search of her. Don't get me wrong, if I wasn't instructed to do so, I wouldn't give a second thought in staying in my seat."

Blinking at him, Hermione felt body somewhat relaxed in knowing that he hadn't followed behind to stalk her. "You were called too?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I wasn't called...Of course I was called, you little bint," Draco drawled out and pushed past her. "And I thought you were clever."

Hermione glared at his back as she followed him through the corridors. She heard Malfoy mumble the password as he stepped onto the flat. She followed him, feeling utterly nervous that the flat wasn't meant for two people. It caused their arms to brush against each others in the position. Very awkward indeed. Hermione kept her eyes to the ground.

Draco glared down at her and scowled, as they strolled off to the room and into the office of Albus Dumbledore. He was sitting in his seat, and smiled at them softly, when he heard them enter. The two Head students gave him a nod in return and Dumbledore motioned them to take a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk. He placed his hands gently on the table and looked at both of them in a rather amused manner.

"So I trust that you both know why you've been called down?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and Draco rolled his eyes. "No, professor," she said. "I do want to say that I wish to apologize for being late. Transfiguration was well off to the far side of the school and I had to—"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. "It is perfectly fine, Miss Granger. I understand your position clearly," he said and looked over at Draco, who just raised his eyebrow in question.

"Now," the Headmaster began, "I have brought you both here to discuss something very important. As you know, this is your last and final year at Hogwarts," he gave a small chuckle. "And, I want to be sure that it is the most memorable year there is for all of you. As Head students, I have decided to conduct a little project to be assigned to the both of you, as well as the prefects." Dumbledore paused for a minute. "I'm sure that everyone enjoyed the festivities of the Yule Ball, in your fourth year..."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gave a small smile, causing Draco to roll his eyes again. Dumbledore leaned back on his chair. "Now this will be your task. The Head students and the prefects are from this point, responsible for making these dances possible."

"Dances, sir?" Hermione interrupted, "There will be more than one ball?"

"Oh yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, "See, I was thinking maybe one in December, for the Christmas Holidays and the other a day before your graduation ceremony. I'm sure that the students would love that, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione nodded at this. "Now, it's up to you two, to figure out the themes of the two occasions and set up the lights and music. I trust you both are up for the task? It takes great amounts of teamwork to make this possible."

Hermione glanced nervously at her partner and felt like groaning. It was just her luck, teamwork...with Malfoy. It was utterly impossible. Surely, Dumbledore knew that? Not only have they not spoken to each other in a month, but working with the fellow was completely absurd. She could just imagine him barking orders at her, while he sat on his lazy arse on one of the couches.

When the Headmaster bade them farewell, Hermione hurried onto the flat and waited for Malfoy to approach. She swore that he was taunting her with his tiny baby steps, and grumbled slightly to herself, muttering the password. Did he really think she would wait for him? He could wait for the next flat when she got off.

Sticking her head up in the air in annoyance, the Head Girl marched herself back to her dormitories, forgetting about dinner completely. She flopped herself onto the couch and threw her bag to the floor. He would come any minute now. She knew perfectly well that there was no escaping him. The little git would be her partner, her assistant, her accomplice, the thought was utterly ghastly. The mere thought of him next door was already driving her mad, and now, she was to work with the arrogant prick all because Dumbledore wanted the seventh years to have a blast before their finals. The others would have fun yes, it was _them_ who had to suffer in order to put the plan into action.

After waiting another fifteen minutes, Hermione decided that Malfoy had simply gone off to dinner and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She made her way up the stairs and into the safety of her room. Scattered scrolls and parchments were spread all over her wooden desk. She sighed briefly and quickly went to work on the outline and designs that would turn their Great Hall into a magnificent masterpiece. No doubt that if she waited for a sodding bastard like Malfoy to come, they would take ages to finish, if they finished at all.

For Christmas, she already had the image implanted in her head. The Yule Ball that took place three years ago had been near December, and it was no shame to copy some of the layout and designs for this upcoming dance. Slowly, she ran her hand through her bushy hair, trying to take out the tangles. Hermione had to admit that she wasn't much of an artist. In fact, her drawing of the Great Hall, and the Christmas tree to the side, were doodled horribly. She almost giggled to herself. It would have to do. She just hoped that Malfoy would put some effort and time into helping her. Not that she needed it, but she couldn't possibly fit in so much of her time into the project, as she had tons of homework to do.

Finishing the layout, had taken more of her time than she had expected and upon realizing the time, Hermione pocketed her wand and headed off to do her rounds. She was exactly thirty minutes early and smiled to herself at the thought that maybe she wouldn't have to see Malfoy as much as she thought she had to. She was sure that he didn't want to have anything to do with the project of organizing the ball, so if she avoided him well enough, they could go back to their normal lives in hating each other.

The Head Girl stretched her back slowly. It had been an exhausting day, what with seeing Malfoy and all. Maybe she would finish up quickly for her rounds and head back to working on the outlines of the newly assigned activity. It was either that, or she could meet up with the prefects as soon as she was done to inform them of their new duties. No doubt that they would be squealing their heads off at the idea of a ball or dance, the girls especially.

Hermione hated formals. She hated dressing up, especially if she knew that all her friends would end up with dates, and she with none. Maybe Ron would ask her this time a round. He had been fairly cold with her when she went with Viktor Krum three years ago to the Yule Ball. Maybe the hot headed Weasley would actually find enough courage this time in asking her. Then again, there was Lavender Brown. Hermione wasn't sure, but she guessed that Lavender and Ron had started seeing each other the past month. She had no clue of course, as she hadn't spoken to them much at all since the beginning of the term.

There could be Harry. No, not Harry, he would certainly ask Ginny. Hermione wasn't daft enough to notice the sparks from her two friends. She was happy for them. Being with Ginny, probably gave Harry the life he wanted. It was a change from having to simply save the world every year. The guy really needed a break, and besides, it was Hermione Granger, who was utterly alone these days, not him. She didn't really mind. Her summer had been hectic, startling news and drastic changes, it was horrible. It certainly didn't seem to enlighten her one bit. Often, she liked to keep to herself. The Gryffindor girl hated to admit it, but she was lonely. Everyone, or so it seemed, had someone to care for, someone to help guide them and help them get through their day. Those people, her friends, all lay in their beds at night with smiles on their faces. They were completely and utterly happy.

A twig snapped and Hermione's eyes flickered in confusion. She whipped around and found an empty field. The lack of sleep must have been really getting to her. Shaking her head wearily, the Head Girl made her way back towards the entrance. She must have been wandering around a lot longer than she thought she was, for the prefects were already waiting for her near the door. Gods, how she hated it when the Slytherins would snicker and insult her looks, she really hated it. It only ever reminded her that they probably followed their great Slytherin Prince's orders in hating mudbloods.

Scowling, Hermione approached the group of confused witches and wizards. Some said a simple hello, whereas the Slytherins gave her looks of annoyance. Hermione grumbled under her breath and said, "Well, to make a long conversation short, since it's..." she glanced at her watch and flushed a pale pink when she realized she hadn't brought it with her, "...late, I would like to announce that Professor Dumbledore has spoken to the Head Boy and I, (she dare not speak his name) and has given us a very special opportunity in hosting an event."

"Two very significant balls will be planned and hosted at Hogwarts for the seventh years," she continued. "The Head Boy and I are to be making plans to arrange this for the final graduating students. Of course, Professor Dumbledore has required your assistance as prefects to help us reach our goal. The reward for such a great achievement is that all of you will be able to participate in the occurrence of the ball which will be taking place this December for the Christmas Holidays, and the other, a day before graduation." Hermione heard squealing from the girls and rolled her eyes mentally. "And yes, you will be able to bring dates."

"Now, don't go on about finding the right dress robes just yet. We have a lot of planning to do, so each weekend I will expect that everyone show up at the west wing tower for meetings. Everyone is free to express their ideas. Remember, themes must be selected. Outlines and designs made, so don't hesitate to bring up your opinions."

A tall, lanky, Ravenclaw girl stepped up. "So, other than us and the graduates, none of the other students can attend?" she asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Wasn't the girl listening at all? "Yes," she answered, "the Headmaster has requested that only seventh year graduates and prefects will be able to attend, unless your date is younger than you are, Melissa?"

The Ravenclaw girl blushed a deep red and stepped back, causing Hermione to smirk to herself. "Now, all of you to bed, and don't forget, two o'clock Saturday, west wing," she said, shooing off the prefects back inside.

A fair amount of whispers and excited squeals echoed through the hallways as Hermione followed behind them in pursuit. She nearly gagged. By tomorrow morning she guessed that the whole Great Hall would be bustling with the news. It was just what she needed, to be swarmed by students the next morning asking about the ball. There would be no doubt that sixth years would complain as well. She shook her head and followed the group until she reached the hallway leading to her dormitories.

Mumbling the password, the Head Girl stepped in and gave a loud yawn. She had loads of work to do; a Double Potions essay, an Arithmancy quiz, and whole lot of parchments due for Charms. It was all too exhausting. Hermione rubbed her back gently as she made her way up the stairs. She heard faint shuffling and whispered voices from Malfoy's room. Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust. He was probably taking advantage of some poor Hufflepuff girl or maybe some naïve Ravenclaw.

Instantly, she slammed her door shut. Hopefully tonight, Malfoy and his little one night stand girl would not make too much noise. Honestly. He acted about as if he owned the entire common room, or as if she didn't share it with him at all. Preposterous! She found it very hard to concentrate on her work when all she could hear were faint moaning sounds and intense loud banging from his headboard. It was repulsive.

Slowly, she made her way to the desk and sat herself down. The parchments and scrolls were still scattered about and Hermione frantically tried to sort them into piles. Somehow, she felt more exhausted today than she had the entire month. Running into the horrible git had really knocked the wind out of her, literally.

Hermione Granger mentally slapped herself. She needed to get a grip on herself. If she was to get anything done, she would have to stop her mind from wandering off and thinking about the arrogant bastard that lived a few feet away. Carefully, she began writing her essay, first for Potions, then for Ancient Runes. She had to be careful for a reason when it came to Potions, for Snape always had the habit of circling her mistakes with heavy red ink and announcing to the class of her errors.

Hours passed and the Head Girl rubbed her eyes. She had been writing for a while now, and suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. Glancing up at her clock she noticed the time: 3:40am. The girl blinked hard and rubbed her temples before heading towards the door. She had just turned the knob when she heard loud screaming from the opposite end.

Gasping, Hermione pressed her ear against the door. It seemed as if Malfoy and his little one night girlfriend were having a lover's quarrel. She giggled to herself silently. Their argument seemed to be something that started off when Malfoy made a rude comment that he was not yet satisfied for the night, and telling the girl off. The loud shrieking was hurting Hermione's ears and she clutched her stomach in pain. She swore to god that if the two didn't make up anytime soon, that her bladder would surely burst. Stupid, arrogant prick. This was all because of him.

Hermione flopped down on her bed to stop the swelling in her tummy and closed her eyes slowly. She could hear the girl screaming something about how Malfoy was a pathetic bastard and that it was a total mistake that she had come all the way up to his dormitory just to sleep with him.

'_Damn straight,' _Hermione thought bitterly.

Instantly she covered her mouth as the pain swelled up again. _So what_ if she came out to use the bathroom? It was _her _dormitory too after all. Why should they care if she were to come out for a simple trip to the loo? She very much doubted that Malfoy would go into a fit of rage and start yelling at her all for nothing. _She_ wasn't the reason that his little girlfriend was screaming at him. Hmm. Hermione's head perked up. That was it. She didn't care anymore. Dumbledore really should have put up a bathroom in each of their rooms. What _was _the man thinking?

Ever so slowly, the door opened and Hermione raised her head up high and walked straight past the yelling couple and into the bathroom. After she shut the door behind her, the yelling increased. Apparently the girl now thought that Malfoy was keeping Hermione in the other room as a spare for a good shag in the morning. This caused Hermione to nearly vomit. Her, and Malfoy? The thought was completely absurd. It almost made her laugh in a sense. Mudblood Granger, and Arrogant Prick Malfoy? Yeah, right. In his dreams.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione sighed. Her hair was a mess and she ran her fingers through it slowly. Maybe she would stay in the bathroom until the yelling ceased. It wasn't a bad idea, she decided. The screaming girl outside would have probably ripped her head off if she opened the door at this instant. It was amazing though, that Malfoy didn't raise his voice to her at all. Hermione would have thought that he would start yelling at the poor girl, like he did with her, but all she could make out were rude insults that he hissed under his breath.

Hermione sighed and sat on the rim of the bathtub. Almost instantly as she did, the yelling stopped. She heard loud footsteps stomp through the common room and ended with a quick slam of the door. Hermione listened carefully and got up to press her ear to the door. She could hear nothing but the flickering of the flames in the fireplace. Deciding it was safe, she opened the door and notice that the girl had fled the area, leaving Malfoy sitting alone in the common room couch.

He had an almost bored look on his face, and turned to look at her when he heard the door click open. The Slytherin Head Boy raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to stare at the fire. His pale face was slightly pink from the argument or maybe it was the light that danced around his features. He paid no mind to Hermione who stood inches from him. Her mouth was agape when she noticed that he remained shirtless and was in nothing but his black trousers.

She approached him slowly, but casually, trying her best not to stare at his bare, toned chest. He didn't face her and kept his eyes plastered to the fire. Hermione glared down at his blond head. "Broke up with your girlfriend, did you?"

The instant the words came out of her mouth, she silently wished that she could have taken them back. For the past month, she tried with all her might to avoid the little prat, and now here she was, trying to start a conversation freely with him. For a second, Hermione wished that she could have kicked herself in the head. Maybe it would knock some sense into her if she did, but to her surprise, he merely cocked his head to the side to give her a sneer.

"She's not my girlfriend," he drawled out, "And didn't I tell you to stay out of my business?"

"Well, it certainly becomes my business when you're both frantically screaming at one another in here! It's my dormitory too, you know!" she retorted, hands on her hips. "And for your information, I was trying to get some sleep!" Okay, so it was a complete lie. She wasn't in bed at all, but he didn't have to now that. All the little git had to know was that it disturbed her to an extent when she would hear him and his little girlfriends every night.

Draco Malfoy stood up, his face twisted in a scowl. "Oh please, Granger," he started, "Don't give me that bullshit about you not getting any sleep at night. We all know that you haven't gotten one decent nights of rest since the start of the term. I can hear you every night too, if you must know, you little bint. Scribbling wildly around with your quill, doing homework till dawn and shuffling around with your parchments; think I can get any sleep when you go about with your whacky tactics in the other room?" He was in front of her now and looming over her petite figure. "Don't throw all this rubbish at me."

"Whacky tactics? _My whacky tactics_?" Hermione could feel her face heating up from anger, and she clenched her fists tightly by her sides. "How dare you? You have some nerve putting this all on me when I've been listening to you and your little girlfriends moan night after night since the beginning of September! You're saying that you can't sleep because of my loud scribbling, when it's_ you_ who's disturbing _me_ every night! I've minded my business Malfoy! For a whole month I've taken your nonsense. Don't you have some decency in you to even show one ounce of respect towards anyone but yourself?" She was practically yelling now. What was wrong with her? Wasn't this very situation the exact place she found herself a month ago?

Her last words had struck him fairly deep and he grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly. Draco didn't need her bickering at the moment. He had just lost, to his knowledge, a perfectly good client, and was now getting yelled at by Hermione Granger. Didn't the girl ever shut up? He had to admit though, that he had missed their little argument sessions the past month. The girl had major control, that, he had to state as a fact. It was no lie that Draco had merely occupied himself with females the past month to simply irritate his next door neighbor. He wanted to see her breaking point, and apparently, this was it.

"Don't you dare talk as if you know me, you filthy little mudblood," he spat back. "I can do what I want, what ever I want,_ when_ I want, and if you have a problem with that, I'd like to see you try and stop me." The grip on her arm tightened, and he heard her give a soft whimper. "Damn it all, if you could go on in one month ignoring me as if I didn't exist, then go about and do so. Don't start complaining now in the dead of night just because you can't have your way. I'm not stopping you from having your little boyfriends, Potty Mouth and Weasel Breath, coming over, so why don't you go call them? And while you're at it, why not give them a nice friendly romp? I bet they would enjoy that very much, won't they? Though I suppose that Potter, and maybe even Weasley, would be too much for our poor, little virgin Head Girl. Don't lecture me because I'm constantly surrounded by women. At least I'm good looking enough to get noticed by the opposite sex, which is more than I can say from an unattractive, bushy haired, bucktooth, know-it-all, tooth pick of a girl like you."

She hadn't meant to do it. Honestly! Or, maybe she had, but Draco Malfoy had really pushed Hermione Granger over the edge. Who was he to talk about her life as if _he _knew every single detail that occurred in it? Preposterous! It was very insulting and degrading to say that she was unattractive, and a tooth pick, also making up stuff in saying things like she was a virgin. Even though, it was fairly true, the snotty prat had no right to insult her so. Especially when the little comment was directed towards her having a "friendly romp," as he called it, with her two best friends. The thought was absolutely out of question. And she was not bucktoothed!

It was then, that Hermione Granger, Head Girl, the brainy, know-it-all book worm, flushed a deep red before swinging her free hand to smack Draco Malfoy square flat on his pale, left cheek... again.

--

**How was it? Tell me what you think! Sorry it didn't have a lot of D/Hr action in it until the end but I guess I went into detail on how Hermione pretty much lived her life and changed for the month she hadn't talked to Draco. Also! Feel free to give me ideas on what should happen during the two upcoming balls. Ideas and comments are welcome! Don't forget to review please! **


	4. Breaking Glass

**The Devil Next Door**

**By: dolce-bebe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, he is a fictional character who strictly belongs to JK Rowling. Den Grudge is my made up character, other than that, all characters are from the book. (if you've read my other fics, Den Grudge is always in them)

**Summary:** It all started when she walked in on him. Face burning red from embarrassment she threw herself into her pillow, screaming. Honestly! Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one who had to see it all.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad to say that I've started to write chapters in advanced and will be posting one at a time each month to see how you guys like it! If there are any questions, feel free to email me or leave reviews!

--

**Breaking Glass**

A week had passed since the fateful incident that left Hermione Granger quite flustered, and Draco Malfoy with a red mark imprinted on his left cheek. It seemed that there had been a fair few "incidents," which had included the two in the first two months since the beginning of the school year. There was the incident of his unlocked door, then, as Hermione called it, his act on total molestation and sexual advancement towards her, there was also the fact of him ruining one of her most favorite books, and her final, triumphant move in slapping him. This time, was very much like the last. Neither of them had spoken, and frankly, Hermione had expected Malfoy to either... One: Maybe slap her back in anger. Two: Bark at her like a ravishing dog. Or Three: Whip out his wand and shout out a few Unforgivable Curses.

Fortunately for her, he did neither of the three that she had expected him to do. Instead, the blond Slytherin had pushed passed her rather harshly and stomped off towards his room. He slammed the door a bit too loudly that the paintings in which were hung in the common room, woke rather abruptly. They sent Hermione a fair few scowls, and at first, lectured her about girls who obtained prune-like wrinkles caused by lack of sleep. There were also a few who muttered for her to keep a firm hold on her "boyfriend," as to not upset him. Hermione had gone a bright red and retorted back, saying that she would have rather jumped off a bridge than date, as she called him, a foul, annoying, arrogant, Slytherin bastard. The paintings of course, simply rolled their eyes at her and fell back to sleep.

Hermione almost laughed at the thought as she climbed up the stairs towards the west wing tower. Her, and Draco Malfoy—an item? As if! She stuck her nose in the air and gripped the strap of her bag tightly. They had not spoken since the incident, and the hot headed Head Girl was by far reluctant to meet with him during the prefect's meeting. Silently, she cursed the rotten Slytherin sixth year who had informed Malfoy of the appointed time. She had hoped that if the news hadn't gotten out about the gathering that he would simply go on about his own business and leave her alone. Of course, she should have thought of all the possibilities. He _was_ Head Boy after all, and Dumbledore had assigned the both of them to make the Hogwarts event possible. However, she was one hundred percent sure that Draco Malfoy would lounge about the couch and let her do all the work. It was after all, how he got good grades and passed well enough to make Head Boy. That, and his fair amount of money.

Before she turned to open the door, the Head Girl mentally rolled her eyes when she heard loud shouting. It sounded as if a fierce argument was taking place. She rather hoped that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors would at least cooperate with each other for the sake of not losing their prefect position. Obviously it was not working out, and as Hermione threw open the door, she found that it was indeed a fair few Gryffindors, and _one _Slytherin bickering loudly. What she hadn't expected, was that Draco Malfoy had already arrived early and was the arrogant prick who was arguing with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor. Was it really impossible to trust Malfoy to be alone with a couple of Gryffindors and not start a fight, even if it was only for a few minutes? Apparently not.

Hermione ran in between the three and gave both Dean and Seamus warning glares before turning towards Malfoy. He merely stared through her and mouthed something to the two Gryffindors which sounded something like, "You're dead."

"What is the matter with you?" Right now, Hermione wished that she could have slapped him again, if not, maybe a nice kick in the groin. It would certainly make things a lot entertaining if she had an audience to back her up. Especially with the group of Gryffindors there who hated him as much as she did at the moment.

"It's so very much like you, Granger, to make assumptions and believe that it's me who started this whole thing," Draco spat at her. He gestured to Dean and Seamus. "As usual, you never suspect the proud, courageous, Gryffindor pricks, to start anything. Stop being so stereotypical."

"I didn't mean it like that! I was merely asking, because you're supposed to set a good example as being a Head student, and to be frank with you, Malfoy, I have not seen any Head Boy qualities in you this whole year." Hermione placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You are supposed to put an end to an argument, not say things to push it on further! _And_ I am quite sure that if not provoked, Dean and Seamus would not have said anything back to you."

"_Oh_," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes at her. "So it's _my_ fault now is it? These two were the ones that kept bothering me about useless rubbish. _'Where's Hermione? Where's Hermione?' _Over and over again. Merlin, how the fuck would I know where you were? So what if we're Head Boy and Girl? It's not like we're together twenty-four seven. If these bloody idiots could only understand that, then maybe I wouldn't have lost my temper. And, to put it bluntly, it was _you_ who was late, Granger, not me. So don't go about spitting such nonsense, saying that I don't have a Head student's qualities, because I really don't give a fuck. Go look at yourself in the mirror next time before you open you mouth, you dirty, little mudblood."

If Hermione hadn't been Head Girl, she was sure that she would have slapped, kicked, punched, or maybe stabbed him, if she wanted to, but unfortunately, she _was _Head Girl, and so she maintained her position and merely glared at her supposed partner. To the far corner, she could hear Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan shouting back insults, while being held back by a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Ginny Weasley had gone a deep red and gasped, muttering something of informing her brother and Harry, while the Slytherins simply roared with laughter.

"I'm not even going to say anything that will carry this argument further. We don't have time for this, Malfoy," Hermione growled under her breath. "Just save it for when we get back to the dormitory."

It had probably been the wrong thing to say, and immediately, the bushy haired girl regretted her words. She blushed so suddenly when she heard gasps from the Gryffindors and a fair few kissy noises made by the Slytherins. She had not meant it that way, only implying that if he wanted to argue with her so badly, that it would have to wait at least till they got back to their own dormitories. Hermione Granger did not want to be seen setting bad examples in front of her peers. Malfoy might have his reputation of being an arrogant snob, but she was not going to have people whisper behind her back. The last thing she needed at the moment, were people spreading rumors about her little comment.

"I only meant—"

"_Ohhh_, alone in the dormitory, huh?" A tall, tanned, Slytherin boy chuckled out to the crowd.

"She wants to save it, till they're _alone_," another one said grinning.

The laughter stopped, and Hermione was quite grateful to say the least, when Draco flashed the two Slytherins death glares. Their smirks instantly vanished from their faces and they looked down rather nervously at their feet. The Head Boy raised his eyebrows, pleased with his accomplishment and slouched himself in the chair, propping his left ankle to his knee in a cross legs position. "Fine," he drawled out, waving his arms out in front of him, "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't have all day. Let's hear what Miss Know-It-All Head Girl has to say." He smirked, noticing her scowl.

Hermione tried her best to ignore him, gave a deep sigh, and stood next to the sitting Malfoy, holding her head up high. "Alright," she began, as Draco rolled his eyes at her, "As you all know, Professor Dumbledore has proposed for us to host an event this year at Hogwarts. The two balls will occur this December and mid June. Since then, I took the liberty to take time out of _my own_ hands and have already made outlines and plans for—" Hermione stopped and glared down at Draco who had started chuckling at her last sentence. "For..." she continued glaring at him, "the upcoming winter ball. Did anyone have any suggestions or ideas to add? Such as, decoration or linen color for the cloths on the tables? Anything?"

Draco spoke up, "I don't understand why you need us, Granger, when it's clearly obvious that you already have everything planned out." He stared down at her prints of the layout. "Bloody hell," he said. "What more do you expect us to do? You've practically done everything here. Do you really need our approval to make this work?"

"No, Malfoy," she said. "This is merely an outline. Everyone's free to put in their ideas or make their own. We can all put them together and make this event even more spectacular. That way, we can show the Headmaster that everyone's participated on the plans and decorations." She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched his eyes scan the pages. Maybe he would laugh at her ridiculous drawing of the Great Hall. Gods, she hoped not.

"So, you're telling us, besides the shit load of homework that we get, that we have to do outline plans and help with decorating?" One of the Slytherins complained. He looked rather annoyed and Hermione saw a few other students nodding in agreement.

"That is not my decision," she said sternly, "Professor Dumbledore has requested this from all of us so we have to make sure that everyone participates. It counts for our credits this year. Whether you like it or not, everyone has to help out." This was followed by a many groans from all four houses.

Draco interrupted and stood up. "You heard the little tart," he said, and Hermione gritted her teeth. "Plan out the outlines. That will be your homework for this week." He chuckled, when he realized that he sounded very much like a professor, and scratched his cheek.

Hermione flashed him a glare as the students began to pour out of the room. She had not finished, and he had just dismissed them just like that. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny giving her a reassuring look before she stepped out the door. It left them both alone. Oh gods. This was just what she needed. Being alone with Malfoy atop the west wing tower, where there was no escape. Heck, if he was as pissed at her like he had been a few minutes ago, he would have probably just pushed her off the window for the fun of it. Just to make sure, Hermione shoved her hand in her pocket to reassure herself that she had her wand handy. There was no telling what the spoiled brat would do if he didn't get his way. He was probably used to all the people groveling beneath his feet or praising him and doing his every whim when he was at home. Nope, nada, not here. Not from her, he wouldn't.

She grabbed her bag and shoved the parchments in before flashing him another glare and making her way to the door. His hand grasped her arm and suddenly, she was whipped around to face him. Her eyes widened in realizing that their faces were mere inches apart, and it seemed that in every passing second, it came a centimeter closer. She shivered nervously and tried to keep her glare on his face. She wasn't quite sure what to say. He was the one that grabbed her, so it had to mean that he had some sort of insult at ready. The other possibility was that he wanted to just bruise her arm, because it was exactly what he was accomplishing. His grip was tight and firm. Hermione was sure that it would leave purplish blots all over her pale skin. Stupid git. Now, if she were a man and maybe twice his size, she wouldn't give another thought in shoving him to the nearest wall. Hmm... Maybe break a couple of bones while she was at it. That would certainly teach him a thing or two about manners.

It seemed like forever, but he refused to speak, only managing to maintain his glare for her. Annoyed, she finally spoke. "What? What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrow questioningly, before chuckling softly. "Now, now, Granger, no need to get testy," he said. "I think that I have a confession to make. You'll probably want to stay around to hear it. It's very important." His grip only tightened on her hand, and Hermione fought the urge to whimper.

She waited for him to speak, and when he did not, she said, "Well, what is it? I don't have all day you know."

Draco had his glare fixated on her, and scowled when he noticed her mimicked tone. Then, to her surprise, he smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, though. Hermione had always wondered what he would have been like if his family hadn't been corrupted. If they hadn't supported Voldemort or hadn't chosen to become Death Eaters and not plot to capture and kill her best friend, that maybe he would have turned out to be a nice, happy, young lad— one, with manners and a decent attitude. Now, however, she slightly regretted the thought. He did not look appealing at all when he smiled, well, at least not with the one that he was giving her.

"The secret is, Granger," he started, "is that I have..." He leaned in close to her ear to whisper. She shuddered again, thinking of their last encounter. "I have a secret _loathing_ for you." His smile had disappeared now, and Hermione swore that if his grip could get any tighter, that her arm would simply rip off. "I hate everything about you. Your blood, your ugly, bushy hair, your stick figured body, everything— right down to your very shoes. Remember, I will always be above you. It may not be in studies, because I _do_ have a life outside the library, but, in everything else. You really think that a mudblood, such as yourself will have a place in the wizarding world once outside of Hogwarts? You think you'll get some high ranking ministry job, when they will know perfectly well what you are?" He let out a faint chuckle. "Do not talk to me as if you are my superior, ever again. Do not mock me, or question my abilities, especially in front of those bloody Gryffindor friends of yours. You really think that they would give you a second look if you weren't mangled in together with them in that pathetic excuse of a house? Think again. Remember the book, Granger?"

Hermione had heard enough. She was not going to stand there and have him talk to her like some rag doll. She wasn't his to always insult and abuse. Giving a frustrated cry, she ripped her arm from his grip and grabbed her wand, pointing it straight at his face. Everyday, every time...it was as if they were to spend seconds with each other that it would end up in a fierce battle of insults. Hermione swore to God that she was going mad by living with the little prat. If he didn't contain himself, there was no telling what she would do. He knew exactly what buttons to push.

"No," she said, her voice shaking, "I'm warning _you,_ Malfoy. Stay away from me, you hear? Just because we share the same dorm, doesn't give you a right to practically rip my arm off! I've taken a lot of bullshit from you, and it ends here. Either you leave me alone or...or—"

"Or what?" He smirked up at her and slapped her wand away before she would react. It landed to the far side of the room. Hermione gasped and made a moved to grab it, trying to push him out of the way, but he only blocked her path and shoved her down harshly. She had barely had enough time to grab one of the corners of the desk, before she pummeled to the ground. Wincing, the girl tried desperately to fight back tears. She grabbed her aching side, and was glad to see that it had not been cut from the corner of the tables. How dare he? How dare he push her? What had ever happened to the rule of boys not hitting or pushing girls? It was obvious, that either One: Malfoy didn't know about it, or Two: He simply didn't care. Either way, Hermione found herself shaking in fear. Her pride pushed in her chest, telling her to just simply yell at the little git, but part of her said that he might have been angry enough to do something even worse.

"Do not, I repeat, do not try and touch me again, you filth," he spat. "You think I'll tolerate another one of your little silly slaps? And you say that I'm not decent? Well let me tell you this, Granger." He grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her up and threw her down to sit on the chair. She gripped the sides, in fear or falling and turned to face him. He leaned down, till their faces nearly touched and continued, "If I had not been quite the gentlemen with you that night, then you would have found yourself in a worse situation than you are now. Be grateful that I didn't do anything beyond walking away from that putrid face of yours..."

He stared down at her to what seemed like ages and Hermione glared back, studying his face. His glare was fixated on her, their faces inches apart. She hated looking at his face. She was absolutely sick of it. Ever since the beginning of the term, she had no other choice but to argue with the little prat, and having to glare at him twenty-four seven really wasn't all that. The squealing, giggling girls really weren't missing out on much, not if they knew how he really was. A charmer of women— Ha! That was a laugh. If he weren't so evil, maybe, just maybe she would think he was handsome, but no. Always, scowling, always sneering. Him and his stupid, pale face glaring upon her each day. This time, however, was quite awkward. He stared at her long enough— too long actually, that she started to believe that he was about to spit on her face. To her utter surprise, he burst out laughing. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and she gripped the sides of the chair nervously. Merlin, if she thought that she, herself had gotten mad then apparently she wasn't in it alone. Draco Malfoy seemed like a mental case. He threw his head back in laughter and made to grab her wand. He flung it at her and chuckled again when she fumbled to try and catch it.

"My Gods," he said through faint chuckles, "You should have seen your face, Granger. It was priceless." He gave her a small wave and headed towards the door, before stopping and giving her one last glance. "I really wish I owned one of those muggle devices...what was it called again? The one that takes photos, but the pictures don't move?—Oh that's right, a camera." Smirking one last time, he trotted out the door, with a slight bounce to his step.

Hermione stared at his retreating figure, her mouth hanging open in shock. She would never figure him out. Never. A week ago, she thought that he would have slapped her back that fateful night, and yes, he _did _have the decency to leave without saying a word like he said, but the next day he mocks her in front of the class, changes the following day to physically abuse her— and laughs about it minutes later. What did he think this was? A joke? He was utterly impossible. It seemed as if every minute his mood would change from the annoying prick whom she had known the past six years, and then to another. Hermione had seen his dangerous side before when she had insulted him in the hallways. How his eyes had darkened into pure silver. It really was entrancing.

She shivered and put her arms tightly around herself. No man had ever pushed her. Even though he had been, in his own little sick mind, being humorous, it was greatly appalling. Obviously she was hurt, nothing serious, but he did push her down a bit roughly, even for a joke. Goodness. He was so completely unpredictable. How was she ever going to evade him now? She had tried everything. Every "safety" procedure she could think of. She would wake up earlier as to not run into him, start her rounds before the appointed time. Merlin, she even sat away from him during classes! Did he simply find it amusing to taunt her like some animal he probably owned as a child? Hermione wanted to scream out. She wanted to get rid of him. She did not want to be Head Girl and not want to have any more responsibilities. Honestly, she rather thought that Harry would have been made Head Boy. Dumbledore really was a mad man.

The poor girl took another ten minutes in dusting herself, before scampering down the steps. She wanted to just head over to her room and bury her face in a good book. That had always managed to keep her mind off things. It always worked, but she had started to doubt herself. Over the past month, burying herself in her studies hadn't at all erased her mind off the sodding git, and she very well doubted that it would work this time around. Sometimes she really considered in letting the Headmaster know about his cruel ways, but then the awful picture of her friends finding out that she had seen Malfoy naked would come into mind. He was right. She knew that most of her friends preformed, or so to speak, the horrific act of love making, and the news would be certainly spilled out to the whole school, if she confessed. They would never trust her. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would, she knew that for a fact, but what of the whole student body? She was alone enough as it was, and didn't need to lose any more friends in the process.

Gods, she hated it when he was right.

Marching herself down the halls, the Head Girl turned to make her way to her common room, when a hand caught her sleeve. She jumped so suddenly and nearly threw her bag at the assailant, but Ginny Weasley waved her arms in front of her face in alarm. Merlin, help her. Was she really so caught up in thinking of Draco Malfoy, that everything or everyone else was invisible in her eyes? She swore that it was him who had grabbed her. Hermione felt her cheeks flush and she muttered a simple apology.

"I really can't talk right now, Ginny," she said, "I've got loads of work to do and—"

"No! This can't wait!" the girl suddenly cried and gripped her arm with enough force to make her wince. Apparently, Malfoy's firm grip on her arm had started to formulate bruises, just as she thought it would.

"I really have to get this essay done for Charms, I simply can't—"

Ginny interrupted her again and pulled at her arm. "No, Hermione, you don't understand! It's Harry and Ron!"

The minute the two names registered in her brain, Hermione had taken off after her friend. They dashed through the hallways and out the doors in such a rush, that the Head Girl completely forgot that there was a "No Running in the Halls," rule. The field was covered in students and they wasted no time in pushing past several sixth years. It seemed that there was some sort of sporting event occurring, for all the students were all riled up.

Hermione made her way to the front and gasped. Her two best friends were being pulled back by a few fellow students, cursing rather loudly to the person in front of them. Cocking her head to the side, she noticed Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the field, a smirk plastered on his face, while his fan club of rotten Slytherins howled with laughter. A fight seemed to have occurred, though Hermione noticed, that neither of the three were injured in any way. She guessed that Ginny had let on about the news of what happened in the west wing tower of her little spar with Malfoy to her two friends. It was the only possible reaction she could get from the both of them.

"Stop this, at once!" she cried and immediately got in between the three, beckoning for Harry and Ron to drop their wands. They did not follow her, and continued to snarl like raging animals at the snake who opposed them.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Harry and Ron merely growled at her, but did not stop with their thrashing. Merlin, she did not need this right now. If they were not able to contain their anger, she would have no choice but to give them detentions. Hermione grabbed their wands from the ground and pocketed it before glancing at Ginny through the crowds. The red haired girl's bottom lip quivered, making the Head Girl want to strangle her pale neck. She stiffly marched up to Malfoy. Hermione didn't really know who she should be sore at in the very moment, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, or Ginny. Honestly though, if Ginny knew of what Harry and Ron were capable of, she would have thought twice before tattling. If Harry and Ron had stopped to think about what they were doing, then they would probably notice that Malfoy was Head Boy, and could easily punish them for bad behavior. If Malfoy— Well, Malfoy was impossible.

"Blaming it all on me again, are you? Granger, you really are an uptight, little tart, you know that?" he drawled out and glared down at her.

"No, I'm not blaming it on anyone," she said sternly. "What exactly happened here?"

A low chuckle came from Draco's throat. "Well, Wonder Boy over here," he acknowledged to Harry, who fumed, "and his little tag along side-kick," Ron growled at this, "seem to think that marching up to the Head Boy and spitting out insults is the best thing to do after they've just had a little lover's spat. Honestly, if you two are going to break up," Draco looked at the two and smirked as he said this, "don't go taking your anger out on someone else, especially the Head Boy. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get in to? I could very well give both of you detentions, or, would the whole Gryffindor house like to lose one hundred points for their hero's bad behavior?"

"That's enough, Malfoy," Hermione said as she heard several loud complaints from the Gryffindors.

He looked at her again, his eyes flashing. It made her shiver as she was reminded of his words earlier that day. She would not back down from him. She could not. How could she? If every time he were to give her a look, spit at her with insults and abuse her, she would be just like all his whores, like his little puppet. Hermione Granger was not one to submit without a fight, and this, Malfoy had to understand. He would have to learn the hard way. There was a reason she was Head Girl after all. If they wanted to call her a bookworm, then so be it. She knew far more advanced magic than Malfoy could have known his entire lifetime.

"What are you all staring at?" she growled impatiently to the crowd, "Get back to your dormitories."

Hermione motioned for Ernie Macmillan to release Harry, while to her utter surprise, Michael Corner was the one holding back Ron. Didn't her best friend have some long time grudge against the fellow? The blonde haired, Hufflepuff boy turned to leave and signaled to the tall, scowling, Ravenclaw to follow behind him. Hermione wanted so badly bury her face in her hands, and maybe to cry out in agony. The position left her entirely alone with her two best friends and their mortal enemy. She would have to punish them, that was for sure, and she knew that they would probably hate her for it. There was no other choice. Malfoy had no fault in the whole thing. It was Harry and Ron who had drawn their wands first. She knew this for a fact since Malfoy had kept perfectly still the entire time, shoulders relaxed and hands buried in his pockets. Gods, she hated this.

"You two, back to your dormitories," she said, "I'll talk to the both of you later."

Harry stood stiff, his lips forming a frown, but Ron, whose face was as beet as a tomato, seethed. "What do you mean _I'll talk to you later?_ You can't possibly believe him, Hermione! He's the one that's been harassing you. Don't deny it. Ginny told us everything that happened in that prefects meeting. He's out of control! Just let me put him straight!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Weasley," Draco interrupted, his face breaking into a smirk. He cocked his head to the side, staring at the both of them with amused looks.

"Don't interrupt me, ferret! You stay away from Hermione, you hear?" Ron was on the verge of jumping on him now, if Harry hadn't put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't you come near her!"

Hermione wanted to groan. Sure, she had seen them argue before, more than countless of times. Heck, she never hesitated in fighting along side her friends. She would rather jump at the chance of insulting the little prick, but this year around was different. She was Head Girl. She had to choose between right and wrong. In this case, Malfoy was right, and Harry and Ron were wrong. It wasn't exactly thrilling. The thought of her taking Malfoy's side, was positively ghastly. Hermione's eyes followed as Draco took a step, standing right next to her.

"On the contrary, Weasel, the Head Girl and I are getting along just fine." And with that, he slung his arm over her shoulder. "Aren't we?"

He really would have loved to see her face at the moment, but Draco paid his attention instead to the two Gryffindors who were ready to launch themselves at him. Hermione, who stood mortified, felt her throat dry up. He absolutely lived to torment her, or more correctly, her and her friends. In disgust, she threw his arm off and backed way, glaring daggers. How dare he? Who did he really think he was, fondling her so freely, in front of her friends no less? She had no idea now, on how to calm them down. Malfoy really was abusing his role as Head Boy.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Draco drawled lazily. He turned to Harry and Ron and whipped out his wand, pointing it at their necks. "I'd watch it, if I were you. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Really need to learn how to control your anger."

"How about you keep your hands off Hermione? How about that? I'll control my anger once you stop being such a son of a bitch. Can you do that for me?" Ron shouted, not caring that Draco had his wand inches away from his eye.

"Unwise, Weasley. There's no need to use such prude language. I'm the one with the wand around here."

"Oh really? How about I take that wand of yours and shove it up your—"

"Enough!"

The three of them seemed out of control, from what Hermione could make from it. Ron was exploding with rage, Harry, as silent as he was, seemed to be shaking trying to control himself, and Malfoy seemed...well, he seemed perfectly calm. It was a game to him. All of it was amusing him— that she knew. Only stupid pricks like the Malfoys could stand with ease and smirk at any situation befalling them. It was probably a family trait that he inherited from that sodding, old bastard he called a father.

She stepped in between them, causing Draco to lower his wand. "You two, back to your dormitories. This argument is over."

Ron cocked his head to the side to glare at Draco's face, but Hermione moved her head along side with him. "Did you hear me?" she said, "I'll talk to you two later. I can handle Malfoy." She heard a low chuckle from behind her and knew that it could have only come from him.

Harry frowned at this, "No," he said finally, "We're walking you back to your dormitory. We're not leaving you with him."

"I don't bite, Potter, and besides, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I have better taste in women," Draco said smugly.

Hermione turned to face him. Just once, just once, she wished he could keep his mouth shut for her sake. If she were to sway Harry and Ron away, she would have to get him to shut up for at least a minute or so. If not, there was no telling where their argument would lead to. There would be no doubt that it wouldn't end pretty.

"Just shut up for a moment, will you?" she said harshly and turned back to face her friends..

Draco's mouth hung open and he glared at the back of her head. The little bint had the nerve to order him to shut his mouth. What had the world come to? That good for nothing, bucktoothed, book ravishing, filthy little—

"I can handle him, don't worry," she insisted, making Draco raise his nose in the air.

Ron still hadn't budged from his position, but Harry stepped back, giving her a stern, stiff, look. "Let's go, Ron," he said.

"What? Are you serious? We can't just leave her, Harry," Ron complained, but his friend turned to leave.

"It doesn't matter," the green eyed boy said, "I know when I'm not wanted."

Hermione gave him a pleading look, but he turned and started for the school doors. Ron simply cursed under his breath, and cast another glare at Malfoy before turning and running after his friend. It was cruel, she knew. They probably thought so low of her, but what could she do about it? It would not be in her authority or position as Head Girl to prioritize her friends over others who were right, even if it was Malfoy. Surely they would understand. She would explain it all to them in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe visiting would help cheer them up...maybe...

"Think you can handle me, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes before turning around to face him, hands on hips. "You really shouldn't encourage them, you know. You're Head Boy and—"

"Oh please. Spare me the boring lecture," he drawled out to her. "I did no such thing. As you can see, they did not deny the fact that they simply waltzed on out here, while I was minding my own business, to start a fight. Honestly, I think arguing over the littlest things gets kind of boring, don't you think?"

Her mouth must have hung open for a split second or two, because he had started chuckling. It was boring to argue over the littlest things? What the bloody hell was the idiot talking about? He was the one that picked fights with her, over the tiniest, stupidest things—so small that it could have been mistaken for a ventricle! The guy simply did not make sense! One minute, he would be barking at her like some wild beast over something nothing, and the next second he would mock her because... Merlin, help her. Draco Malfoy was impossible.

"You know what?" she said, "It doesn't matter. I really don't care, but the fact is, I don't think that Gryffindor deserves to lose one hundred points all because of some 'boring little argument.'" Hermione tried to smirk, but fought against it. He would probably come back with some snide remark if she did. All she wanted to do was just head back to her dorms and forget about the whole bit. It was utterly exhausting.

"Oh but I do believe your house deserves to get points taken away," Draco replied with a sneer. "That back there, was a poor example of a student graduate. What would happen if first years had been around? Monkey see, monkey do, am I not correct? Wouldn't want them first years ending up being sore losers like Potter and Weasley." He shook his head and sighed. "Honestly, I would have thought you would have known better, Granger. If it were Slytherin, you wouldn't give a second thought about deducting them either way, so I think it's fair on both our parts. We're only doing our duty after all." A small smirk came upon his face. "Isn't that what you said earlier? You wanted me to show my Head Boy qualities? Well here they are. I'm following the rules for once. Be happy about it."

He was right. The sodding bastard was right, and Hermione couldn't deny it. She gave a low growl and rolled her eyes at him. There was no saving Gryffindor now. "Fine," she said, "Do what ever you please."

She hadn't even given him the chance to reply before she pushed passed him and back towards the entrance. Hermione knew well that if she stayed, an argument would rise up. It always did, no matter what they were talking about. If it was a simple conversation, or if it was about school work, everything would always end up with them screaming at one another. To be frank, she really didn't need his bickering. She had taken a lot today already and was in a dire need of a break. Gripping the two wands that belonged to her best friends in her pocket, the Head Girl hurriedly made her way to her dorms and up to her room, falling face first on her bed.

--

The very next day, Hermione Granger woke up a complete sore. After her little disagreement with her two friends and her many encounters with Draco Malfoy, she had fallen upon her bed seriously thinking whether she could get away with poisoning the Slytherin Head Boy. It had honestly been the last thought in her mind before she woke up to hear the birds chirping by her window. After almost smacking herself in the face for drifting off and not doing an ounce of homework, she quickly got over it and looked towards her bed stand where she had placed Harry and Ron's wands. They were probably extremely angry at her, but she had no other choice. Classes would start again on Monday, and they would need their wands back. Sighing deeply, the Head Girl hurried to get dressed and stomped off through the common room, not caring that she had knocked over Draco Malfoy's goblet from the center table. She heard a fair few curses thrown at her, but continued on, making a sprint towards the Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady seemed extremely shocked when she found herself face to face with a hyperventilating Head Girl. Hermione couldn't blame her. Many students had all turned to each other whispering in her direction when she passed them. It was a surprise that Hermione Granger was actually out of her dorms on a Sunday morning. Usually, her pupils would only catch sight of her during school hours or when patrolling at night. She was the good girl. She didn't spend time with her friends, and had a busy book schedule twenty-four seven. She need not waste her time conversing with others when she had her precious books. At least, that's what they thought of her.

Muttering the password and stepping into the common room, she held back and stayed in the corner, hidden by the shadows. It was all too familiar to her. The distant laughter from the guys, the giggles from the girls, the jokes, the sing song music, Hermione really missed it all. Taking a big gulp, she stepped out from her hiding place and cleared her throat softly.

It was Ginny Weasley who first caught sight of her and immediately shrieked out in excitement. She was, however, the only one. The laughter had died, the music was halted, and all heads turned towards the entrance where the very nervous looking Head Girl stood. Maybe she should have thought about a plan before she came running to them. They were certainly not pleased to see her. Many frowns were shown and fair few glares from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan glanced at her once and looked away almost instantly, focusing on their card game, while Neville Longbottom gave her a half hearted smile. Harry, Hermione noticed while biting her bottom lip, stared at her with an almost blank expression, his eyes cold, and Ron, who didn't bother hiding his distaste for her, glared, his cheeks slightly pink from anger.

She opened her mouth to speak. She had hurriedly rehearsed her story while she had been running the halls, but now, all that seemed to come out was a simple, "...Um, hello."

Awkward, was the word to describe her situation. No one had answered back, and Harry, who still looked slightly bored, stood from his seating place and climbed up the stairs to his room. Ron soon followed while gritting his teeth, with Dean and Seamus behind him. They flashed Hermione a quick glare before turning their backs. The girls stuck their noses in the air and stomped off after the boys. The first years, who had no idea why the whole Gryffindor House was angry at their Head Girl, gave her reassuring smiles and exited through the portrait. Only Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom remained. They gave her worried glances, before approaching slowly. Merlin, she wasn't a disease! It irritated Hermione to see them approaching her as if they were so unsure.

"You okay, Hermione?" It was Neville who first spoke, his voice small and low.

"Yeah."

The silence continued on.

"You mind leaving us alone for a while, Neville? I got to ask Hermione something," Ginny asked.

The brown haired boy nodded and made to grab his toad, Trevor, before marching up the stairs.

"So...I'm guessing you're mad at me."

"No. Should I be?" Hermione asked. She did not really know why Ginny had stayed behind. As far as she knew, she wasn't as close with the youngest Weasley as she was with Ron. Over the years, she had always thought of Ginny's wild crush on Harry as an annoying trait. It seemed now however, that the two were far closer than Hermione could have ever imagined. Now it wasn't as if she disliked the girl. She and Harry could get together for all she cared, but they on a more certain note, the two girls were far from friends. She and Ginny were more like close acquaintances of some sorts. This was why standing in front of her asking why on earth she could be mad at the red head, was incredibly awkward.

Ginny's mouth twitched to her reaction. "Well, I was the one who told Harry and Ron about what Malfoy said to you. Believe me, if I had known that they would have reacted that way, I wouldn't have rushed into things," she said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Harry and Ron are major hot heads," Hermione sighed and flopped down the couch. "It's just Malfoy anyways. He's been like that ever since I could remember. There's really nothing to it. I'm very much used to his rude behavior. I _do_ live with the guy."

"O-Oh." Ginny paused for a second, standing next to the arm of the couch and peering over Hermione's bushy hair. "Well, um, do you need help?" she asked. The girl stumbled on her words. It seemed that she too found the situation awkward. "With the winter ball plans I mean."

Hermione looked up at her. Usually she wouldn't care for help at all. The Head Girl had been used to doing things her way. Sure, Harry and Ron had wild adventures and she would gladly assist them when they needed help, but for homework, school work... it was different. She was top, she was number one. There was a reason she had become a Head student, and it wasn't gained by getting help from others.

"You just look as if you're in need of help, Hermione. Have you seen yourself? Eye bags, pale skin, loss of weight— for Merlin's sake, you look very sick!" Ginny exclaimed, "If I could help, maybe a little... I would really love to. Harry has been worried sick about you. They'll both come around in a day or two, but please let me do all I can."

So she was doing this for Harry was she? Hermione felt very much obligated to scream at her, but held back. It wouldn't be proper. Eye bags, huh? Pale skin, and a skinny figure? If that's what the little Weasley meant, then Hermione could care less. It wasn't as if her looks mattered to her at all. There were more important things. Maybe to Ginny and her constant need to flaunt herself over boys, was very much necessary in keeping her looks in tact, but men weren't everything. There were books, intelligence, top grades, getting a good job, then maybe...just maybe, time to find a good guy. Certainly not now.

"Look Ginny—"

"Here, if you don't want my help, then take this," Ginny slammed a bunch of parchments against Hermione's robes. "It's the best I could do for an outline. Last week when you told us of the ball, I knew you were going to start right away, so I did too. It might not be much help, but you can get ideas from it. I'm pretty sure none of the others are going to do the 'homework,' especially Malfoy. If you want to do this alone, then okay. Just knock at my door if you need anything," she said, and took off up the stairs.

Giving a great sigh, Hermione allowed herself to slouch back into the couch for a few minutes before she headed out the portrait hole and back to her dormitory. She had felt quite offended when Ginny had pointed out her sickly features. So what? It wasn't as if any guy bothered to look at her in the first place. She wasn't like Ginny who had the good looks. She didn't have the nice, straight hair, the high cheek bones, the curled lashes and the presentable clothes. Hermione was just Hermione. There was nothing to it. Honestly, she didn't think that anyone had noticed the changes in her. Harry and Ron, most likely, but Ginny? Who else then? Malfoy, of course. He often laughed and insulted on how she looked very much like a dirt rag these couple of days. It was horribly painful. To show, though, that Ginny_ did_ care by noticing, came as a complete shock. The girl had even voluntarily offered help and given her notes and outlines to aid her. It seemed that Ginny _did _know that no one would bother helping. The thought sent a spark of gratitude in Hermione's chest.

In a rush, she scattered her own parchments across the table, along with Ginny's. Her ideas weren't bad at all. There were sketches of floating stars, ice sculptures of swans for a decoration on the tables, deep blue drapes that hung over the windows, and Hermione noticed, that fair amounts of glitter was charmed on everything. There was more than needed. It was at least something, and she quickly drew the ideas in her original copy. It would take a lot of effort for her to arrange everything and in knowing that people were most interested in attending the ball rather than working to have it achieved, made her want to roll her eyes.

Giving a deep sigh, Hermione buried her face in her hands.

--

The youngest Weasley was very much right on several things. First, was that very few people even brought up ideas in the next prefects meeting. Most seemed to zone out when the Head Girl spoke, or rather, they just didn't seem to hear. Malfoy of course, had not shown up for the past two weeks. Hermione simply ignored this fact. Surprisingly, she had not seen him in the common room and during classes. She supposed that he probably skipped them, which was absolutely the most stupidest thing he could do. This was their graduation year, and Malfoy or not, his money couldn't possibly take him as far as graduating if he didn't pass his exams. To hell with the Malfoys and their money. To hell with their arrogant, snobby attitude. The less she saw of him, the better.

Unfortunately, nothing the whole year seemed to go her way. Draco Malfoy had returned to classes the following week. By then, Halloween was near, and many prefects did not bother showing up for the weekend meetings due to the coming of the holiday. It left Hermione in a foul mood. In about two month's time would be December, and nothing was done. There were no preparations, nor props, nothing. She wanted to cry, weep, and feel sorry for herself. The stress had been really getting to her. If Dumbledore ever came to check up on the work they had accomplished over the last month, he would probably see her as a poor example of a leader. Then again, she could always blame their lack of achievement on Malfoy, who, to bluntly, probably wouldn't mind at all, considering the fact that he did not actually help with anything.

On the lighter note, Harry and Ron had started talking to her again. It had been a simple, "hello," at first, but the two finally brushed off their anger and returned to their "normal selves." Hermione was actually content with this. At least she had her best friends back, even though she didn't see them that often. The thought and feeling, was enough to inspire the hard worker in her. This is what she told herself, at least, but it seemed to work. The next week, the plans and outlines were finished, and Hermione stepped out her room, parchments in hand, with a cheery grin on her face. Her shoulders had relaxed, and it seemed that a splash of relief had come over her.

Subconsciously, she sat next to the confused Draco, who raised his eyebrow at her in question. He had not seen her for quite some time, and every time he did, it seemed that she would get crazier and crazier. Not only did she look horrible, deathly, but she had also lost her marbles and actually sat with him, no_, next_ to him on the common room couch. It was simply awkward. The wild, dreamy, grin was still plastered on her lips as she slouched, and made herself comfortable on the cushions.

Draco bolted from his seat, a look of disgust on his face. "What the hell do you think you're _doing,_ Granger?" he said scowling. "Have you simply lost your head? Did it ever occur to you that I was sitting in the very spot in which you are now occupied? Well, I might have you know that I was relaxing after a brutal day at Quidditch practice and I cannot see why I am not obligated to continue my relaxation session. Now, step away from my couch, or I will make you, A-And, take that ridiculous look off your face. You're frightening me."

Hermione jerked form her position and stared up at him. "If you must know, all the preparations are set, and excuse me if I am in a happy mood. To think that I made for all of this to happen with no help at all," she said this all very bitterly. "Have you ever had that feeling, Malfoy? Accomplishing something with no one's help? Oh, my mistake, of course you haven't. You do quite the opposite, am I right?"

"Since when have you developed such an attitude?" Draco asked, "Was it when you finally realized that the reason no body wants to help you is because they don't want to? It's because you are disliked by the majority of this blasted school, did you know?" He lowered his head to hers and smirked, grasping the parchments.

Hermione gave a frightened squeal when he yanked them from her and unfolded them. She hadn't bothered answering his question. Instead, her eyes followed his, as he scanned over the final outline of her work.

"This is all you've come up with?" Draco laughed at her. "This is pathetic. Honestly, I would have expected better from you, Granger."

"You're the one to talk," Hermione shot back, "who's the one that's been missing from classes and not attending the meetings? You're the one who hasn't done an ounce of work for this project at all, Malfoy. Dumbledore really made a mistake in making you Head Boy. Skipping classes, neglecting work—all for the sake of shagging some whore to add to your little collection—"

Hermione shut her mouth, when she noticed the dark look in his eyes. He pushed her back harshly against the cushion, her side hitting the wooden arm of the couch. She winced and glared up at him. "How dare you—"

"Don't fucking assume that you know me, Granger. I will tell you this for the last time. Stay out of my business. What's mine is mine. It's not for you to assume and judge and spit insults out," He glared down at her, and Hermione gasped, noticing that he was clenching the parchments in his hand. "You know what? If you think you're so clever, then you wouldn't mind showing me an even better outline than this." He stared down at the papers in his hands, before, casually tossing it into the fireplace.

Hermione let out a frightened shriek and dashed towards the floor. It took a few seconds to let the realization that her plans and parchments had now been burned to ashes. She sat on the carpet, breathing slowly and staring at the flames. It danced in front of her, and she felt her face growing hot, and her eyes becoming glossy. She heard him step out of the common room.

--

**Not that good of a chapter. I kind of rambled on. Haha, Draco really is a dumbass. And again, I'm sorry that there's no romance yet. I just don't believe in the concept that when Draco and Hermione become Head Boy and Girl, that they will magically start to fall in love. I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible. As for Draco pushing Hermione, it's not as if he's being abusive on purpose. Remember, he's still seventeen, and pretty much still a kid, so he's more keen with seeing Hermione as though she's like a version of Harry and Ron. In his point of view, she's 'one of the guys,' and can be pushed around a lot, also because she's a muggleborn. Don't panic! There is no rape, or abuse of any sort in this story!**

**Thanks again, R/R!**


	5. Halloween Spook Night

**The Devil Next Door**

**By: dolce-bebe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, he is a fictional character who strictly belongs to JK Rowling. Den Grudge is my made up character, other than that, all characters are from the book. (if you've read my other fics, Den Grudge is always in them)

**Summary:** It all started when she walked in on him. Face burning red from embarrassment she threw herself into her pillow, screaming. Honestly! Only Draco Malfoy would invite some girl to his room for sex and not lock the door. And she was the one who had to see it all.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Here's Chapter 5!

--

**Halloween Spook Night**

--

The Halloween Holiday was scheduled for a long weekend, and the students of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry let out excited squeals at the thought of their three day trip to Hogsmeade. All seemed happy and contempt with the approaching day of Halloween. They bought costumes, expensive new clothes, and even enchanted places in the castle that would frighten the first years—why most people had even gotten dates. The girls, or to put one rather bluntly, Pansy Parkinson, had picked out the most revealing costume ever made by man kind. Others, who weren't so desperate, kept with the traditional scary costumes, such as vampires, werewolves and many frightening creatures. Some girls even went to the extreme and got the idea that they would prance around looking like a veela—the costume, of course, contained fair loads of make up and flashy outfits. It seemed that everyone had something to keep themselves occupied—if it were not with costumes, then with trying to find the perfect date. All were in fits of being in good moods— all but Hermione Granger.

For the last week she had scrambled to try and put the pieces together and figure out the new plans for the assigned project that Albus Dumbledore had given them—or rather, just her. It was completely and utterly frustrating. To think that she had finished ahead of time, only to have a sniveling ferret like Malfoy come in and throw them to burn in the fireplace. She simply wanted to wring his little neck after she recovered from the shock, but fought against it. It wouldn't do any good. Malfoy wouldn't change for anybody, certainly not for her. Hell, he had probably been born into the world for the sole purpose of making their lives miserable.

She did not understand him. He had briefly said, before harshly destroying her paper work, that he basically loathed her from the start and probably wanted to mutilate her body for the shrill thrill of it all. A monster, that's what the man was. Every time she was to be happy, it seemed fated that he would end up waltzing in the room out of no where to humiliate and torture her. Did he really want to see her breaking point? What exactly did Malfoy want from her? She wasn't bloody perfect, although she wanted to be. He just couldn't keep doing this to her.

Hermione scrunched her nose as she settled herself at the Gryffindor table. She was early as always for breakfast and had decided to do most of the work during daylight. The little speck of light from her wand certainly did not help her eyes in the dark. She had tried, oh yes she had, and looked what it had accomplished. The Head Girl now had saggy and droopy eye bags—eyes that could barely be kept opened, and so she fought terribly not to let her squinting show. It was utterly ghastly, and if she hadn't been in such a rush to get down to the Great Hall, and out of the common room, in fear that Malfoy would come in with his insults, she would have probably cast a few enchantments or so on her face.

The sound of soft footsteps reached Hermione's ears and her head perked up to see a tall, skinny, slightly tanned, dark haired boy, making his way to the Slytherin table. She recognized him at once to be Blaise Zabini, and her frown disappeared almost instantly. If she had no other choice and had to be stuck in an empty classroom with a Slytheirn, she would rather it'd be Blaise Zabini. The bloke was actually smart and kept to himself. Not to mention that he was very much quiet most of the time and rarely spoke. There were no cruel jokes, no nagging and he certainly did not go about flapping insults at every single living person—he wasn't like some ferret faced bastard. But why he had gotten sorted into that evil house, Hermione didn't know, although she often contemplated on how he did not get into being Head Boy. Oh yes, Malfoy had bribed the school into getting the position. How could she have forgotten?

He caught her staring and lifted his eyes to meet hers. Hermione felt her face heating up, and she looked almost instantly down at her hands. She was still clutching her quill ever so tightly and noticed that she had spilled her ink. "Bloody hell," she cursed, and grabbed her wand. _"Scourgify."_

After composing herself, Hermione felt as though her face was as beet as a tomato. He probably thought she was some pervert, taking sneak glances at him and all. Oh how she wanted to die. Maybe he would laugh at her for her stupidity. She knew that if it had been Malfoy, he would have probably not even given her the chance of looking at him before he strutted over to knock her ink off the table himself. But this wasn't Malfoy, was it?

She wanted to mentally slap herself for getting the nerve to look up at him again. He just stared at her, a blank, bored look on his face before he turned back to the book he was reading. The bushy haired girl sighed softly to herself, thankful that he had broken their eye contact. What more could she possibly do to embarrass herself? Oh no. She knocked her knuckles on the table. Knock on wood, knock on wood. Hermione would rather not embarrass herself further, but too late. He had caught the noise and his head snapped back up to look at her.

Now Blaise Zabini usually minded his business. He had no other choice. People always talked. They were nasty blokes, those people were. Spreading rumors, trying to fit in with the right crowd, but actually not acting like their original selves. It sickened him. He did not want to be like those who had a reputation. Those people who had to work so hard to earn the trust and win over the crowd. He was a simple guy, and did not need anybody within his own circle. In the world of Blaise, frankly, there was no one else but him. He loved the company of himself alone. There was no need for friends. What were friends needed for in the first place? Could they really help him in finding a good job? Help him with success, and give him the knowledge to encounter life's dangers and many possibilities? No, they were used for the one purpose and one purpose only—to waste time. To act like a child. Friends were a complete and utter waste of time, nothing else.

This was why Blaise found it extremely strange that he opened his mouth at the sound of her knuckles hitting the marble tables. "What are you doing?" He wasn't exactly demanding, but he was actually confused. He always knew that Hermione Granger was a strange one, or at least, that's what he had always heard from Draco. The guy simply could not keep his mouth shut about the little bint. It was always mudblood this, and mudblood that.

She looked up at him, a shock expression on her face. Her cheeks had gone, if possible, a darker shade of pink. "I-It's nothing. A muggle thing. Knock on wood, you know?" she replied, her voice small.

"Knock on wood?"

"It's, um...it's very hard to explain."

He cocked his head to the side, "Don't worry about it. We can't have the Head Girl stressing her brain out too much now can we?"

Hermione did not know whether to be flushed or to be offended. Honestly she did not know. She often thought of men as peculiar little things. They really didn't make much sense most of the time. Ha! And they said girls talked in riddles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Blaise blinked at her, his expression still of boredom. "I thought you were smart," he drawled out then looked back down to his book.

Biting her lip, she succumbed the urge to ask him again what he meant. Maybe it was just a Slytherin thing. It did not matter. He probably _did _mean it in an offense manner. Slytherins you see, had this glow about them. They would always, most always find a way to bring someone else down. Insults, rude remarks, threats—anything that would make them feel in control. In reality though, they really were just pathetic.

They remained silent and hard working throughout until breakfast had started. This was how it went for Hermione until the long weekend holiday. Every day she would come down early to do extra work in the Great Hall and he would come scampering in minutes later. They would exchange nods and continue with their work. He really _was_ just as how people said he was: Silent as a mouse. Hermione sometimes even forgot that he would be sitting a few feet away from her and would stretch her arms out in a very un-lady like manner, making huge groans as she did. He, of course, would turn to look at her, a bewildered expression on his face and she would turn away her face beet red.

Hermione actually missed him. The Friday was going to be the last day she saw him until the next week when classes would again start. She longed to be with another who would let her work in peace. He was there and sometimes she would not notice. It seemed to her, that she had a friend who did not always ridicule her, constantly nag and distract her beyond belief. Blaise Zabini gave her peace of mind. It was strange in a way. He did not do anything but sit in his seat for a full thirty-four minutes. They barely spoke—but, in some way, Hermione guessed that being around him came as a break for her. He soothed her nerves and let her mind rest. And it certainly kept that annoying, little git, Malfoy, out of her mind for a few days. And for that, she was truly grateful.

Hurriedly, the Head Girl scrambled to throw bits of her clothes into her bag. Harry and Ron had managed to successfully drag her out to the Hogsmeade long weekend. Apparently, they had already booked rooms at the Three Broomsticks in advanced and had insured Hermione that they could not get their money back for the room that they had already paid for. So, the very reluctant girl decided to go. It wasn't all that really. She'd rather have stayed behind and finished off homework. Going to Hogsmeade meant that she would have to find something suitable to wear on Halloween day. A costume would be nice, was what Ron had said when she had insisted on accompanying them wearing her school robes. Purchasing a costume meant having to spend money, not to mention the ridiculous time she had to spend on trying one that either, One: was not too ghastly, Two: which is not too revealing, or Three: was not at all expensive. Either way, Hermione would have rather gone as a school girl.

The trip to the village seemed to have taken hours to the lowly, bushy haired girl. She had become accustomed to the comfortable silence of her room, that when ever she was around the noise, it constantly bothered her. Harry and Ron were joking around as usual, talking about Quidditch and cooping up plans to scare some of the third years. Very unprofessional, but alas, Hermione did not want to ruin their mood. Ever since their fight not so long ago, she had been rather lenient with them. It wasn't as if she was being a pushover or anything of the matter, but she simply could not have them giving her the cold shoulder again. She was alone enough as it was.

"I say that our first stop should be Zonko's," Ron said excitedly, "I bet you that they'll have loads of sweets that give you boils and such. Let's slip one into Malfoy's pocket. That'll teach that sodding git a thing or two." He and Harry shared a laugh, and then gave Hermione a confused look when they saw disapproval written on her face. "Cheer up, Hermione, will you? I was just teasing." He again turned to Harry and shook his head to imply that he really wasn't kidding.

"I can't believe the both of you actually dragged me out here. It's all boring really. Don't you think so?" Hermione started as they walked by the shops decorated with floating candles, ghouls and over sized plastic spiders that indeed came to life when touched. "It's the same every year."

"Hermione, you've been stuck all day—no, everyday, in your room with those bloody books. Give it a rest why don't you." Ron exclaimed, "Since when have we hung out like this? Last year I suppose, before you became Head Girl. Holidays are exactly as it sounds like—they're holidays! You're supposed to take breaks from school work, your duties... Look at the professors— McGonagall and the others are all in spirit!"

"—Except Snape," Harry added.

"Well, yeah. Except Snape, but you _do_ see where I'm getting at don't you?" Ron continued. "You need to liven up. Live life! Have fun! And we thought you were exciting and all. You're always trapped in between the pages of your books."

"I am not!"

Harry snickered at her as they entered the sweet shop and was nearly knocked over by an irritated looking Draco Malfoy. He stood next to Crabbe and Goyle who hardly noticed them due to the amount of paper bags filled with candies wrapped around their arms. Pansy Parkinson had dressed up in her costume in a very skimpy, lingerie looking, pink outfit that made her pale skin stick out. Merlin sakes, Halloween was two days away. Could the woman not wait? Her arm, Hermione noticed, was clutching Malfoy's tightly as she gave all three of them looks of disgust.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," came Malfoy's usual drawl. He had a scowl on his face and surprisingly enough, wasn't dressed to match Pansy's so called costume. The thought was absolutely horrific to Hermione.

She shrunk back in between Harry and Ron. Knowing Malfoy, he wouldn't pass up the chance of insulting her as usual. The thing that bothered her most of all, was the fact that if he raised a level up in his scale of arrogance, that he would spill out one of the too many horrible things that he had done to her the past month. Harry and Ron of course, would go mad and thrash about. It would only end badly.

Quickly, she tried to grasp the sleeves on Ron's robes to drag them away, but Harry had already spoken.

"You're the one that came out of no where, Malfoy," he spat out. "Stop keeping that big head of yours up all the time and watch where you're going."

"Hmm," Malfoy drawled out casually, "Let me see. Five points for being rude to the Head Boy. Oh! And another five for talking back..." Pansy giggled beside him. "So tell me, how are you three fending off? Going to visit that Shrieking Shack of yours are you? It would make a fine home for you Weasley, but if I might add, I _did_ see a few cheaper ones. You know—the ones with no roofs. I'm pretty sure that it's more to your standards. It's fairly affordable with the money that your father makes. Great change from having to sleep all in one bedroom."

Ron's face had gone a deep scarlet, and he made a move to launch himself at the smirking Malfoy. Hermione gave a small shriek and grabbed the back of his robes to prevent his full frontal tackle. She probably should have kept her mouth shut, because Malfoy had turned to her and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"And I would have thought you'd stay behind with all your little books, Granger," he said. "How are those outlines coming along? I suppose they should be done by this weekend. Tsk, tsk. The Head Girl out having fun while there is work left undone. What has the world come to?"

Hermione glared at him.

"That's rich, coming from someone like you, Malfoy" she said, "You're always taking praise for other people's work, aren't you? Maybe if you'd take your nose out of those frilly laces, "she motioned to Pansy's costume and heard her gasp, "Then maybe you'd actually get some work done for a change."

Draco didn't reply to her last comment and merely glared. At least he hadn't denied the fact that he probably had his face all over Pansy's frilly costume—if not before then Hermione was sure, later on tonight. The only good thing that came out of going on the long weekend trip to Hogsmeade was that she wouldn't have to hear Malfoy and his little girlfriends all night long like she had so many times in their dormitories. Merlin help her. Imagine if she had stayed in Hogwarts for the weekend and he had decided to stay as well— a long weekend with nothing but loud banging in the next room. The Head Girl would rather kiss one of those blasted ended skrewts.

They all took another minute glaring at each other. Harry, Ron and Hermione at Malfoy, Pansy staring daggers down Hermione's way and Malfoy trying to accomplish his most foul sneer. Then with out warning, he beckoned for Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. He pushed pass Hermione's way and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody git," she heard Ron mumble under his breath.

--

The very next day wasn't at all exciting. By the way Ron and Harry had described their 'planned' weekend, their exact words were—or rather, what she could make out from their mouths as they were filled with sweets, were something about the best Halloween ever, and something being so damned well spooky. Hermione hadn't listened very carefully. She had planned on staying the entire day at the Three Broomsticks working on the outlines for the winter ball. Malfoy's words had struck her hard the other day, reminding her that she was indeed behind on schedule and that she shouldn't have been wandering around Hogsmeade with the over flowing stacks of homework that she had left undone the whole week.

Unfortunately, Ginny was also a part of the group. She was Ron's sister after all, so frankly, Ron and Harry had rented one room, and they had reserved one for Hermione and the little Weasley. Ginny, by far, had passed Hermione's outer barrier and was now considered as a friend. Although she hadn't minded sharing a room with the red head, the minute Ginny found out about Hermione's plan in locking herself in their room on Halloween day, she sprung into action.

The Head Girl was then dragged out of the safety and comfort of the little inn and taken to a near by costume shop. Ginny had insisted that she be ready for tomorrow's Halloween Spook Night. Apparently, there was going to be a lot of people arriving in Hogsmeade tomorrow night to watch the festivities and instantly, Hermione was reminded of the old traditional muggle way of celebrating the holiday. Ginny, however, had insured her that it was nothing like the way muggles treated Halloween. Not only was it supposed to be a fun night, but there were apparently consequences.

"It's not just fun and games, Hermione," she insisted. "Strange things happen on the night of October 31st. Things come to life—you know, like the ones you read in muggle books, only this is real. It's the day of the Devil. Many creatures come out of the Forbidden Forest to come feast—veelas—you've heard of veela's haven't you? Yes, well, they lose all sense during that night. They feed, hunt, you name it. I gather that it's not safe at all to keep yourself locked up at the Three Broomsticks all by yourself. It's really best to keep around the crowd. Surrounding yourself with people always reduces the risk. That's what mum always says."

Hermione listened to the girl ramble on. She had in fact, heard of these things before in books. There really wasn't anything to be worried about. They were miles away from the Forbidden Forest—if Ginny had noticed—it was why Dumbledore always insisted that the majority of the student body take a trip to Hogsmeade for the whole weekend every Halloween. It had always been for the risk of not having anyone attacked. Dumbledore was no fool, and neither was Hermione. Why, Ginny talked to her as if she were new to the whole thing.

"Ohh! Look at this one," cried the red head, "This would look smashing on you, Hermione."

Snapping her eyes up, she spied her friend holding up a frilly white, very revealing sort of lingerie. Hermione wrinkled her nose. She would rather die than be caught in something that only Pansy Parkinson would wear on one of her little one night stand dates. Goodness, what on earth had come over Ginny Weasley? Hermione Granger certainly was no prostitute of the sorts.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed. "I would rather die than be caught dead in that thing!"

"Oh, lighten up, why don't you? It's not what you think," Ginny started still holding up the 'costume.' "You ever heard of Gabriella the Enchantress? She was a great sorceress who tempted men all over the world with her magic and good looks. I heard that she caught many dark wizards in her time. Used her powers for good is what they said, and she only ever wore this type of clothing."

"She did not," Hermione insisted, fidgeting around her robes.

"Yes, yes, she did! I think you should try it on," the young Weasley begged. "It's not like people are going to laugh at you. It's Halloween! People will be dressed up as all kinds of weird things. At least your costume will have significant meaning."

"_These_ are only significant to men," Hermione said stiffly, grabbing the hanger from her friend and shoving it back on the racks. "I told you. I'll just put my school robes on and be a school girl. Many girls in the muggle world do it that way." She almost forgot to mention that the 'school girl' outfits that were worn on Halloween by muggles were usually the skin tight, short fitted skirts that the brainless blonde haired ditzy girls used to wear at her elementary schools. Of course, Hermione would never admit this to Ginny. Who knew what kind of ideas the girl would get in that head of hers.

"Oh you're no fun," Ginny pouted and stalked off towards the other aisle, leaving the Head Girl very annoyed.

She did not follow Ginny, but waited for her outside the shop instead. She knew that if she stayed that the red head would surely push her into the horrid costume. Heaven forbid that clothing like that was even created.

"Well 'ello there Hermione. Can't say I've ever seen you without 'Arry and Ron. Yer not up to no good are ye?"

Hermione gave the half giant a half hearted smile, but then flushed a pale pink when she noticed that the sign to the shop wasn't what Ginny had told her it was. The sign clearly read, "Madam Fritz's Sexy Lingerie For Women." How could she have not seen it before? Mentally, Hermione wanted to slap herself upside the head. Gabriella the Enchantress's costume indeed.

"Oh, no, no, Hagrid," she replied quickly, stammering as she did. "Y-You see, Ginny dragged me here and all. I would never be caught dead near this store."

"Ah, yes. I was just teasing ye there," Hagrid said with a chuckle. "But what I've been 'earing, is that yer too busy now a days to see yer ol' friends. Ye 'aven't forgotten us now 'ave ye?"

The girl shook her head and felt a deep tug at her chest. So it wasn't just Harry and Ron after all. It wasn't her fault really. If she weren't Head Girl, she'd be sure to spend tremendous amounts of time with them. It would have been just like the olden days.

"Well, being Head Girl is hard work. Got to be on top of my class—and with this new project Professor Dumbledore's signed up for us—it's impossible to keep track, let alone have time for friends. It's not like I can help it, Hagrid," Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. "I might even stay in for Halloween. You know—finish up homework and such. I'm far behind."

"Well don't get too caught up in too much work. Halloween's a dangerous time. Don't want to be keeping yerself locked up with no one. It's always good to keep company ye know. Help keep away bad spirits. But of course ye know all about that now don't ye?" Hermione noticed that his look had gotten serious and she kept a mental note on it. "Well it's the whole reason why I'm 'ere and all. Promised Professor Dumbledore that I'd take care of the whole lot of ye. Just in case some of them creatures get loose down 'ere at Hogsmeade."

"And what creatures actually _do_ come to hunt on Halloween night, Hagrid? I haven't read much about them."

"Er, well—" Hagrid gave a slight cough peering down at her through his large beard. "Ye ain't supposed to know that little bit, Hermione." She gave him a suspicious look, causing the giant to fidget nervously and change the subject. "Ron's been stressin', or so 'Arry's told me," he said. "Been sayin' a whole load of stuff about how yer not eating well and how sick ye look. Homework ain't everything. You best remember that."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask him more about the creatures from the Forbidden Forest, but he interrupted her.

"I noticed that you've switched out of Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione. Don't like seein' yer old friend Hagrid 'nymore?"

"No! Of course not, Hagrid. It's just that I have so many classes and well...Professor McGonagall told me I couldn't take all of them and so I had to switch—" Hermione stalled and instantly regretted her words.

"Well, can't really blame ye. 'Sn't the same without ye though. That Malfoy kid's always gettin' on me nerves. Really hard to teach a class when ye got a ferret runnin' around to mess things up righ'?" he said.

The Head Girl sighed. She really felt sorry for him. Hagrid had always been there for her, Harry and Ron when they had needed him the most. The least she could do was—

"Well, I could switch out of Arithmancy... I mean I'm already taking Advanced Arithmancy. There's really no point in taking two classes in the same year," she said.

Hagrid gave her a faint smile when suddenly Ginny burst through the door. She gripped Hermione's arm dangerously and flashed her a frightening look before turning to Hagrid and forcing a smile.

"H-Hello there, Hagrid," she stammered out. "W-Well, best be going off now. Hermione's been telling me she's got loads of work to do. Can't really stop around and chat—Let's go, Hermione."

Before the surprised looking Head Girl could react, she was already being dragged off towards the Three Broomsticks. She peered over her shoulder and saw Hagrid's large arm waving goodbye to them, but Ginny's death grip on her arm tightened and her pace quickened towards the inn.

"What in Merlin's name is going on, Ginny?"

The red head didn't answer and continued dragging her off until they reached the safety of their room. She sat Hermione down on one of the beds and stood in front of her nervously, a small tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Goodness, I was so scared," she managed to say. "Promise you won't be mad at me...I had your best intentions at heart. I mean—I hadn't meant to do it, it just sort of happened. One minute I was looking at it, the next—"

Hermione interrupted her voice stern. "And what exactly hadn't you meant to do?"

Ginny didn't reply, but slowly she pulled out, what appeared to be thick white laces that were hidden in her robes.

Hermione gasped. "You _stole_ it?" she cried. "Ginny! How could you? I said that I didn't want it. We've got to take it back."

"No!" the Weasley cried. "I-I mean, we can't just go back. It's not like I stole it. It's not really stealing per say, it's more like...a-a layaway. I left three sickles on the table, I promise!"

"Three sickles isn't even half of what this is worth!" Hermione tried to keep her voice down. If people were to hear her...

"Oh come off it, Hermione. We'll return it eventually. And besides, no one knew that I took it. Madam Fitz was too busy trying on the new stuff that came in those big brown boxes. Did you see her over at the corner? Couldn't take her eyes off that bloody mirror of hers. Bet she stares all day at her reflection. She's a bit too old wouldn't you say, to be playing the part similar to Pansy Parkinson?"

"Ginny, we've got to return it—this isn't right."

"It's just for one night. Please, Hermione. It's just one night. I think you owe it to us. Harry, Ron and I... e-especially Ron. He's been rather grumpy these days without you around. Been ranting on how much time you'd rather spend with that prick, Malfoy, than with us." Hermione almost chocked at her words. "Halloween is one night—one day! Just come out and have fun with us and I promise we won't bother you again." She gave her a small smile. "Well...not until the Christmas Holidays come around at least..."

--

"No. I refuse to come out."

Harry rolled his eyes at the locked door and watched with bored eyes as Ron attempted to bang the door open with his fists. Hermione Granger had locked herself in her room the whole night and refused to come out a day later until Halloween officially came to an end. Apparently, from what Ginny had informed them, her costume was something Hermione liked to call, a creation of the devil.

"Hermione, I swear, I will bloody knock this door down if you don't come out! It's seven thirty and the festival's about to start soon! Haven't you looked outside your window? People are already out, dressed up, and we're the only ones still sitting here waiting for your lazy arse to come down!" Ron bellowed out, his fist crashing down on the wooden door.

She didn't answer and Harry scratched his cheek, before pointing his wand at the door handle. _"Alohamora."_

A loud shriek echoed through the rooms as the bushy haired Head Girl was lifted by her two best friends and dragged out the room, down the stairs and out into the busy, bustling streets of Hogsmeade. The students had gathered all around, running helplessly down the roads, being chased by a few ghosts and a few others dressed in scary costumes.

Hermione grumbled under her breath and tightly held her robe around herself.

"Let us see what you're wearing, Hermione. A school robe isn't exactly a very good costume now is it?" Ron insisted.

To the Harry's right, Hermione could see Ginny chuckle, and she suddenly wished that she could wrap her small hands around the pale girl's neck. There was no way that she would parade around the streets in nothing but lingerie. Ron however, had caught her off guard and whipped her robe open. He gaped at her. Harry's eyes had gone wide, and Ginny, who she so wanted to kill, burst into fits of laughter.

"J-Just what are you supposed to be, Hermione?" Harry managed to choke out through his shock.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath and secured her robe again, glaring down at the floor.

"She's Gabriella the Enchantress—you know, the temptress witch who subdued all those men," Ginny chirped.

Harry and Ron gave each other confused looks and looked back at the very disturbed Hermione. She gave them both hard glares and stalked off towards the crowd. Many people roamed the streets, and she almost shrieked when Ron grabbed the back of her robes, but only saying that it was a safety maneuver so that none of them would get separated. They headed down the street and suddenly a blast went off to their far right. Ginny had shrieked and noticed that there were a few pranksters that were throwing fresh pumpkin stink bombs into the air.

Hermione scrunched her nose at the stench and noticed that there were many shops stationed around the houses. Most selling candies and sweets, although, Ron had warned them not to purchase any. Most of them, he had assured, were sweets that would either make you incredibly sick in the morning, or sweets that would either give you boils, a third arm, or make your head grow the size of a pumpkin. Surely enough, a few minutes later, Hermione spotted a crying third year student who ran pass them, face filled with boils and a pigs tail coming from his rear. Harry and Ron had howled with laughter and pulled the very testy looking Head Girl back from the student, saying something on how the kid should have known better, and would surely learn the next year around.

They spent a great deal of time at the stationed shops. Harry had purchased a few bags of sweets insisting that he pull a prank on a few Slytherins the next morning by slipping some in their butterbeer. Hermione of course, scolded him on the manner, stating fully well that they could end up with detentions. Ron had retorted back, saying that only _she _would have that authority and of course, she wouldn't dare give her 'best friends' a horrid time with Filch after she had supposedly always ditched them for school work.

The night dragged on, and Hermione was very much bored. The constant tug at her chest warned her of the unaccomplished work for Dumbledore and she felt the urge to simply slip out a back alleyway and make a break through run back to the Three Broomsticks. Ron then assured her, that there would be more surprises later that night and dragged her off to the far street where a large crowd had gathered. She spotted a flash of Malfoy's white blond head through the crowd and frowned instantly. The groups of people had gathered around a stage that she had noticed were being set up the day before for the concert. Apparently, seeing the Spectrum Witches live in concert was a real treat. Now Hermione knew nothing about wizarding bands and singers, but she supposed that they must have been a very popular group for people had started screaming and dancing to the upbeat music as the stage's bright lights shone down on them. Many girls had begun shrieking and flailing their arms wildly to Hermione's horror and she barely had time to react as a pumpkin stink bomb flew past her head.

The bass was almost too much for Hermione's sensitive ears, and she covered them with her hands. Harry, Ron and Ginny had disappeared and she spun around frantically looking for them. How could they have left her? Or rather, simply how could they have let themselves be separated from her? She knew nothing of concerts, but what she did know, was how people usually went wild over them. The Head Girl pushed passed a few dancing couples and was nearly knocked over by a frantic blonde girl who was screaming for her friends as well. So apparently she wasn't in it alone. The thought at least soothed her for a minute or two.

Hermione certainly knew of wizarding concerts—although she had never been to one. There were talk of pushing, shoving, fights, and all the fun stuff people seemed to love to do. It did not fit her character. She was supposed to be buried within her books by now if it weren't for her 'friends.' Where were they anyway?

Shoving and pushing pass the large groups of students, Hermione finally found herself at the end of the crowd. The band was still playing loudly and she inched up on her toes to see if she could get a better look. Harry and Ron and Ginny, heaven forbid, were probably dancing to their heart's content forgetting all about her in the process. Who would refuse? A long weekend holiday meant for the hard partying students of Hogwarts, and only Hermione Granger could look about with a frown on her face. Really though, she'd rather be doing homework.

And that was what she was going to do.

Inching away from the wild screaming teens and their raging hormones, Hermione trotted off down the street. The people, she had noticed, had deserted the rest of the roads and had decided to take refuge by surrounding the stage. It wasn't as if she minded. The emptier the streets were, the faster she could get back to her room and finish her work. It certainly did better than having to push pass the hysterical students.

Dear Gods, why had she bothered dressing up? It was all that tart Ginny's fault. The girl had practically forced the outfit on her. Friend indeed. What kind of a friend would force another into wearing the skimpiest outfit known to man kind? A lunatic of a friend, that's what.

The wind had gotten cold, or was it cold to begin with? It had probably just been the temperature of body heat that had kept all of them warm in the first place, and now that the streets had gone deserted, it felt as if winter was close by. Hermione gripped the hems of her robes tightly. She was absolutely freezing, and who wouldn't be—dressed up in frilly lingerie in the middle of the night? Merlin, she wondered how Pansy Parkinson was holding herself up at the moment.

She reached the inn in a matter of minutes and turned towards the bar. There was no sign of Madam Rosmerta. It was certainly odd, and Hermione doubted that the woman would be up within the crowds of students partying up to the Spectrum Witch's number one track, _"Wand Tipped Magic."_ It was then that the girl noticed that there _was_ someone in the room with her, sitting about near the bar. A hooded figure, and she immediately knew that it was male, judging by the broad shoulders and the slouched seating position on the stool.

Hermione blinked her eyes, feeling an unwanted attraction flare up. It was as if she couldn't pull her eyes away from the stranger's back. She felt herself taking a step closer.

"Um...hello?"

The man stiffened and turned to look at her. Hermione rather thought that he seemed familiar. His face was something that quite resembled that of an angel. He was stunningly beautiful. His face, she noticed, palled in comparison to the moon. It was pale beyond belief and the girl fought the urge to simply throw her arms around his neck in total bliss. But shaking herself off, and feeling rather embarrassed, Hermione shrugged off the feeling and proceeded up the stairs. It must have been the heat from the concert, because she had started to feel incredibly warm and flustered. The whole room seemed to be burning up. It simply couldn't be just from the concert and in a matter of minutes her eyes had also started to become unfocused as she fought to keep herself upright by gripping the walls tightly with her shaking hands. Dizziness came next and the recollection of fast footsteps marching up the stairs barely registered to her ears.

The stranger had caught her before she stumbled down the floor. His arms gripped her tightly around the waist and his stare turned morbid. Hermione could barely see him now. Her vision had got stray and she felt herself throwing her body at him in the magnetic attraction. One may have said that Hermione Granger simply lost her marbles. She really wasn't the type to throw herself upon people, especially those she did not know of. But the girl simply could not help herself.

It was then that she realized that he must have cast a spell on her. A love spell perhaps? It was possible. But suddenly his eyes glowed a seeping red and his face darkened. Hermione, who was caught up with her dreamy stare, gasped and struggled in his grip. She had heard about these creatures. These veelas. Ever since the incident at the Quidditch World Cup in the summer of their fourth year, she had managed to read about them. It was as if the creatures gave off a wave of aphrodisiacs to the opposite sex, claiming them and catching their eyes.

A brief warning on Ginny's word the other day panicked the horror struck Head Girl as she gave a frightened shriek. The man was no longer charming, nor beautiful. His face had become that of a monster. Fangs had grown to the size of her hands as he gave a fierce growl. Within seconds he had flung her robe to the ground and suddenly she felt utterly exposed to him. Blast Ginny and her blasted costume. She could practically feel his lusty stare over her, and without warning, he dived, burying his nose in her bushy hair to inhale her scent.

Hermione cringed and screamed again. She fought to gather her wand that lay in her pockets, but the veela male had her arms tightly gripped and in a second she was thrown to the ground. Giving a cry of pain, the Head Girl fought to grab her wand, but it had been knocked out of her robes and down the halls completely out of her reach. She screamed. Merlin help her. She was Head Girl! She had to fight! She knew tons of spells, dozens of curses, a million enchantments—but none seemed to register to her head as her assailant moved closer. This was it, she had decided. Maybe Malfoy had been right. Maybe she really_ was_ just a shadow of Harry. Maybe she really _did_ live in his shadow, and got praised for the purpose of only aiding him when he needed help. For Merlin sakes, this veela was no Voldemort. Surely Harry had worse. Why couldn't she find the courage to fight him off? What kind of a witch was she if she couldn't even utter one single spell? How would she prove herself to everyone—to Malfoy—

In a flash, the veela male launched himself and Hermione shut her eyes accepting death. She was never the type to give up. She had always been brave, loyal, and courageous. It was why she had been put in Gryffindor just like the rest. But here she was, frozen and scared and laying on the cold floors accepting her fate.

She waited... and waited... but it never came.

Instead, a bright light shot through the room and before Hermione could register what had happened, the veela lay on the cold, wooden floor. She scrambled for her wand and shook in the corner, hugging herself tightly. She spun her head around, looking for her savior, but found none, or maybe he or she had been there all along. Never the less, Hermione's vision was still blurry from the encounter. She glanced once more at the veela and noticed that he had changed back, his expression harmless and his face as charming and as handsome as before.

A tug at her heart came rushing. She felt the urge to pounce on him, the attraction building up again, and before she knew what she was doing, the girl had begun crawling towards the beast. She begged for his touch, she longed to be near him. There was just something about he boy that—

"Bloody hell, Granger! Try and get a hold on yourself!"

Hermione ignored the warning and continued on. She was mere inches from the unconscious body when—

"_Stupefy!" _

The Head Girl froze for a second then collapsed on the floor, stunned. She heard soft footsteps approaching and peered up at the man in her frozen state. She saw a flash of blond hair.

"You know, you really aren't as clever as you're believed to be."

_Merlin help her..._

--

**Ahh! Another chapter done. It wasn't bad was it? Hardly any Draco/Hermione interactions, but it will come very, very soon. I'm sure everyone knows who Hermione Granger's savior is at the end of this chappie! excited squeal I promise that they will have a lot of more sparks in the next chapter. This was only a preview And now to answer some of my dearest reviewer's questions—**

**CherryCheeks91 – Yes! I know that it gets so boring! Well just think about it this way, it's even more boring having to write about them arguing over the same thing in the past four chapters, but there will be romance! I just want to keep them in character for the longest time and not rush things. Notice how in this chapter, Draco doesn't insult Hermione with the word, "Mudblood," but decides to pick on Harry and Ron instead. Eh, eh, get my drift. It will come eventually!**

**Nikki – I'm sorry if Draco appeared very harsh in the chapters, but I'd rather have him harsh than be a some sort of love sick puppy that helplessly falls in love with Hermione. Just think of the chaos if I were to do that! He will loosen up later in the chapters, I promise!**

**Stephyyy – Thank you very much for the compliment! The good parts are coming very soon I assure you. Draco will just have to develop a certain possessiveness towards our dear Head Girl, and will probably start after this chapter!**

**-jellyacy- Thank you for the lovely review! And yes I did think that the last chapter was a little bit depressing, but it certainly did not make me teary eyed! I hope that I didn't depress you or anything! But never the less, there will be more Snape later on in the chapters!**

**And to all my other lovely reviewers! Thank you all and I hope I did not seem to drastic with the whole 'horror' thing in this chapter. It's my own little way of getting Draco to change his opinions on Hermione, so there will be romance in the later chapters! Be patient please and review!**


End file.
